Chuck vs the Super Spy
by ersk4
Summary: Chuck suddenly finds himself adored and pursued by many beautiful girls. What's going on? That's what Sarah and everyone else want to know.
1. Mind If I Call You Charles?

**CHUCK VS. THE SUPER SPY**

**SUMMARY:** Chuck suddenly finds himself adored and pursued by many beautiful girls. What's going on? That's what Sarah and everyone else want to know.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own "Chuck."

**NOTE: **Many months ago, while reading one of LeeCan's Chuck stories, some scenes in that story gave me an idea for my own story. I contacted LeeCan, who very graciously agreed to allow me to use some of those story elements for "Chuck Vs. the Super Spy." Thank you very much to LeeCan! Which story was it? Well, we'll keep that as part of the mystery right now.

**ANOTHER NOTE:** This story is all fun and fluff (Chuck/Sarah fluff that is!) with a little bit of mystery thrown in. So don't expect too much. And please review!

-

**CHAPTER 1 – Mind if I Call You Charles?**

"It's him. I'm telling you, it's him."

"Well, it sure looks like him."

And now comes the giggling, Chuck thought. And as if on cue, the two girls giggled.

"Why don't you do it?"

"Why don't you?"

"Are you going to do it?"

"I just might."

And giggle once more, Chuck thought. And they giggled again.

For the past 20 minutes, two young girls had stood nearby his Nerd Herd station and talked and giggled. Their conversation hadn't gone beyond much of one telling the other that it was him or asking the other if she was going to do it and giggling, giggling, and more giggling. He had heard it all since they situated themselves near his station and by now, Chuck could accurately predict what they would say and when they giggled.

He looked up and glanced at the pair. Both of the girls, young, probably 16 or 17 years old, blonde and sharply dressed, quickly turned their heads away as he looked at them. They gazed at some electronics on the shelf near them. Chuck turned his head back down to the digital camera he was repairing.

And their conversation resumed.

"Do you think we should?"

"Why not?"

"So are you going to do it?"

"Are you?"

And now you giggle, Chuck thought again. And they did.

"They're watching you," Morgan whispered from behind him. Morgan's voice startled Chuck and he jumped and nearly cried out. Once he realized that it was his best friend, he calmed himself with a deep breath and then turned to him.

"What?"

Morgan nodded toward the giggling pair. "They're watching you," he repeated with a grin.

Chuck looked and the girls quickly turned away and looked at electronics on the shelf.

"Yeah, right," Chuck snorted.

"I'm serious Chuck. Those two girls are watching you. They've been watching you since they came into the store. And boy, are they hot," Morgan said.

Chuck looked again at the two girls. "Before you get any ideas, little buddy, you might want to check the birthdates on their IDs. They look a little young, don't you think?"

"I know," Morgan replied. "But they're still hot. And they're still watching you!" He motioned toward his eyes with two fingers and then motioned those fingers toward Chuck. Chuck looked back at his friend and shook his head. Morgan grinned. "Good thing that your girl friend isn't here to see them. She'd have a fit," he noted.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"Oh yeah, she'd really get upset. She doesn't like it when other girls eye you."

"Sarah? Come on Morgan, what are you talking about?"

"Chuck, you come on! Haven't you ever seen how she looks when other girls are around you? Sarah's like a shark and territory. She positively, absolutely does not want anyone encroaching on her turf – meaning YOU my man," Morgan explained.

Chuck shook his head and looked skeptically at his friend. "And how would you know?" he asked.

"Remember Lou? That gorgeous sandwich maker who brought you that sandwich? You were too busy talking to Lou at the time. But I saw Sarah walk into the store then. And when she saw you and Lou together, she did NOT look happy and she did NOT like it one bit. Man, she raced over here after she saw you with Lou."

"Uh huh, uh huh," Chuck snorted, shaking his head.

"I'm telling you Chuck, don't let Sarah catch you because those girls are watching you," he warned as he walked away.

Chuck thought for a moment about what his friend had said. Sarah jealous? Sarah territorial? Sarah territorial about me? It was a nice thought and he almost smiled about it. But he quickly squelched such thoughts as he reminded himself that Sarah was probably acting that way for the cover. Asset-handler, asset-handler, asset-handler, he reminded himself. And those two girls are watching me? Not likely, he thought. He turned his head back down at the digital camera on the counter and resumed working on it. And as he did, the girls' conversation started again.

"I'm going to do it!"

"Right! In your dreams!"

"No, seriously, I'm going to do it!"

Will one of you do it and both of you shut up, Chuck thought.

Then the bell on the Nerd Herd counter rang. Chuck looked up, started to greet the customer with the customary "Welcome to the BuyMore Nerd Herd Help Desk. How can I help you?" But he stopped right in the middle of the greeting when he saw that it was one of those two girls who, Morgan claimed, had been watching him.

"Hi!" she said and smiled spectacularly at Chuck.

"Hi. How can I help you?" Chuck greeted after getting over his surprise.

"Could you look at my Blackberry? The camera isn't working," the girl asked, still smiling at him.

"Of course," Chuck replied and held out his hand.

The girl pulled her Blackberry out of her pocket and placed it in Chuck's outstretched hand. And while doing so, she slid both of her hands along his arm, stroking and feeling, and continuing to smile spectacularly at Chuck.

"Ooookkkkkaaayyy," Chuck said and leaned back away from her clutching hands. He put the Blackberry on the counter and took a look. The girl eyed him and then she glanced down at his name tag.

"Chuck? That's short for Charles, isn't it? Do you mind if I call you Charles?"

He was only half listening as he studied her Blackberry. "Are you sure it's the camera on this that's malfunctioning? Everything seems to be fine," he said.

"Well, it wasn't working earlier Charles. How about I test it right now? That way, if there is a problem, you could see it and fix it."

"Of course, go right ahead," Chuck said and held out the unit to the young girl.

"Great!" the girl exclaimed. She snatched the Blackberry from Chuck's hand, turned around, tossed it to her friend who was waiting nearby. Then she dashed around behind the Nerd Herd counter to where Chuck stood. Before he could react or say anything, the girl plastered herself up against his side, wrapped her arms around him and then turned and smiled for her friend to take a photo. She did and then checked the image. "Got it!" she said triumphantly.

The girl hugged Chuck and then she reached up, grabbed his head and pulled him down to her. Before Chuck knew what was going on, he found himself lip locked with the girl. She kept it going for several seconds before releasing Chuck with a "Thank you Charles!" She then rushed to the front of the counter and urged her friend to pose for a photo.

And once again, Chuck found another girl hugging against his side, posing for a photo and then kissing him passionately. When the second girl finally released him from the kiss, he felt a little dizzy and unable to say anything as they departed. By the time, he cleared his head, he saw Morgan off in a distance giving him the thumbs-up and other BuyMore employees staring at him curiously. He ignored the looks and his friend's signal and turned to get back to work on the digital camera. And, in so doing, walked into a solid and unmovable object. He looked up. John Casey stood there with a grim look on his face.

"Two words Bartowski," the NSA agent snarled.

"Two words?"

"Jail bait, Bartowski, jail bait."

"That's actually five words Casey."

"That's it, make jokes Bartowski. But be aware that messing around with underage girls can land you in jail. And child molesters are really popular people in jail," Casey said while glaring at Chuck.

The Nerd Herd bell rang before Chuck could reply. He turned and found a woman, a shapely brunette in her 20s. She looked at Chuck's nametag and then smiled. "Chuck? Mind if I call you Charles? Could you look at my PDA. It's having problems." Chuck walked up to the counter while Casey studied the girl curiously.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With a sigh of relief, Sarah Walker saved the mission report on the computer screen and then closed the program. It was nice to have paperwork done. After sitting in front of a computer screen in the Castle for the past hour, she was ready for a workout. She was just about to shut down the computer when the intercom on her watch buzzed.

"Walker?" Casey inquired.

"What's up?" Sarah asked.

"Get over here! Now!"

Chuck! Sarah immediately thought. Has something happened to Chuck?

"Is Chuck all right?" she asked.

"Just get over here! NOW! The geek needs his girl friend." Casey signed off and didn't say anything more.

What does _that_ mean? Sarah thought as she ran up the Castle stairs, through the Orange Orange freezer and store area. She dashed out the front door of the Orange Orange, locked it and raced to the BuyMore. Upon entering the store, her eyes immediately darted to the Nerd Herd Station, looking for Chuck.

And her jaw dropped in shock at what she saw.

Girls, a dozen or more beautiful girls, were all crowded around the Nerd Herd station and they were all over Chuck.

**END CHAPTER 1**

**-**

**Next: What Is Going On?**


	2. What Is Going On?

**CHUCK VS. THE SUPER SPY**

**SUMMARY:** Chuck suddenly finds himself adored and pursued by many beautiful girls. What's going on? That's what Sarah and everyone else want to know.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own "Chuck."

**NOTE: **Wow! I couldn't believe all of the response I got from chapter one. More than 30 reviews for one chapter is a personal record for me. Thank you very much! You readers and reviewers are the best. Here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy it. And please keep reviewing! I love reading your comments!?

-

**CHAPTER 2 – What Is Going On?**

Sarah blinked her eyes and shook her head several times, trying to clear up what she thought had to be an illusion or hallucination. But what she saw didn't go away nor change.

A dozen or more girls, all beautiful and in ages from teens to early thirties were at the Nerd Herd Station. There were blondes, brunettes and a redhead. All crowded around the station and all fawned over Chuck -- talking, flirting and trying to get his attention. Some reached over the counter and tried to touch him. And some were working their way behind the counter to actually get physically near to Chuck.

Is this really happening? Sarah wondered. She glanced around the store. Morgan, Jeff, Lester and a few other BuyMore employees gathered off to one side of the station and looked on in envy. On the other side of the station about a dozen feet away, she saw Casey. Seeing her, he looked at Chuck, then back at her and shrugged. It was real, definitely real.

What is going on? she wondered as she looked at Chuck. The women who had moved behind the counter were now all over him, including one who was leaning against him. _Really_ leaning against him, she noticed as she felt fury building up inside her. She didn't like this, she didn't like this at all. What was Chuck doing? This could ruin their cover.

_Is that really why you're so upset?_ a voice in the back of her mind asked.

Two more girls moved behind the counter and headed toward Chuck.

_Oh no you don't!_ Sarah thought angrily and marched toward the station.

She made it there in seconds and pushed through the first group of girls to get to the station's entryway. One girl stood there blocking it. Sarah shoved her aside and walked up to Chuck, who seemed frozen in shock as a young blonde wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_Get your hands off of my boy friend!"_ Sarah yelled as she jerked the girl away from Chuck. All eyes turned toward Sarah who glared back with a furious expression. She grabbed Chuck's arm. "Come on Chuck, we're leaving!"

A tall brunette stepped in front of Sarah. "Why don't _you_ leave and let him stay!" she declared.

"Out of my way!" Sarah fired back as she looked at the girl, daring her to try to stop her. The brunette paled and backed away.

"Chuck, come on!" Sarah repeated. She pulled on his arm and marched him out of the Nerd Herd Station. Some girls booed, some demanded that Sarah stop, and one grabbed Chuck's other arm and tried to engage in a tug-of-war. Sarah grasped that girl's wrist, twisted it and declared _"Back off!"_ Once Chuck was free, Sarah quickly guided him out of the Nerd Herd Station and toward the back of the store. A few flashes from cameras in the girls' phones went off as Sarah pulled Chuck away from them. And more booing ensued.

Sarah kept a firm hold on his arm as she marched him back to the break room. He said nothing the whole way. They encountered a few employees and when they saw Sarah's don't-mess-with-me expression they quickly got out of the way. Once they got to the break room, Sarah jerked open the door, pulled Chuck in and slammed the door shut. She then turned to him and angrily demanded to know what was going on.

"I don't know!" Chuck gasped.

Sarah studied him. He still looked in shock. His hair was messed up. No doubt from those girls rubbing their hands in it, she fumed. And much to her annoyance, he also had lipstick on his face. She grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser on the counter and handed them to Chuck.

"Wipe that stuff off your face," she commanded.

Chuck blushed as he took the towels and rubbed at the smears. After a few swipes, he asked if he got it all. Sarah looked. "No you haven't!" she snarled. She snatched a towel from him and then gripped his cheeks in her fingers with her other hand and pulled his face down. She wiped firmly and furiously at the lipstick.

"Ow! Take it easy! You're pressing too hard! Calm down!" Chuck yelped.

"Well what do you expect?" Sarah spat. "I walk into the store and I find my boy friend flirting with a bunch of girls!"

"I was not flirting with those girls. Ow! Careful!"

"Well you didn't seem to protest any or try to stop them! What do you think you were doing? Some of those girls looked way too young for you. Do you realize the trouble you could get into? And who are they? Where did they come from?" Sarah raged. She stopped wiping his face and checked. All of the lipstick was gone. She tossed the stained paper towel into the nearby trash dispenser.

Chuck stood there. The shock was gone but now he looked puzzled.

"What did you say? 'My boy friend'? What do you mean?"

Sarah almost blushed. She quickly changed the subject. "You didn't answer my question. Who are those girls?"

"I don't know! They all just walked into the store, came up the counter and started congregating and carrying on. I've never met them and I've never seen them before. And they kept calling me Charles."

Before Sarah could reply, Casey interrupted. "He's telling the truth Walker."

Both Sarah and Chuck turned toward the door. Neither had realized that Casey had walked into the break room.

"He's telling the truth," Casey repeated. "Those girls walked into the store, one or two at a time, and went straight to the Nerd Herd counter and started pawing the geek."

"They were not pawing me," Chuck protested.

"Not much they weren't," Sarah muttered. Then she glared at Chuck.

"I didn't do anything!" Chuck said.

Casey looked thoughtful for a moment. "Is today your birthday, Bartowski? Or is someone playing a joke on you?"

Chuck shook his head. "It's not my birthday and if somebody is playing a joke, I'm clueless."

None of them said anything for a moment as they tried to figure out what to do.

"Well are they still out there? Have they left?" Sarah eventually asked.

"Ohhhhh, they're still out there all right. They're not going anywhere as long as Bartowski is around," Casey said.

Chuck groaned.

"Well, we can't let Chuck go back out there," Sarah said. "It's too risky."

"Risky in what respect? Or whose?" Casey snorted.

Sarah ignored him. "Chuck is drawing too much attention and who knows what might happen. Besides, we don't know who those girls are. Some of them could be Fulcrum."

Casey looked doubtful. "Bartowski, did you flash on any of those girls?"

"You might want to watch your use of the word 'flash' in this case," Chuck joked.

Casey glared at him.

"OK, OK," Chuck replied. "No, I didn't flash on any of them."

"Well that doesn't matter. He's drawing way too much attention. Let's get him out of here and take him home," Sarah demanded.

"OK," Casey said. "Secure the castle. I'll take Bartowski home and you meet us there." He gripped Chuck's shoulder and led him out the back way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They arrived at the apartment complex a little while later. Casey parked the car and turned off the engine. He looked in the rear view mirror. "Walker should be along any minute. Let's go ahead and get you inside."

They got out and headed toward the courtyard. Almost the second after they stepped out the car, the apartment door slammed open and Chuck's sister Ellie rushed out. She immediately headed toward Chuck with a furious look on her face.

"CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSKI!" she screeched. As she eyed Chuck, her expression grew angrier and her pace increased.

Both Chuck and Casey cast questioning looks at Ellie. "Bartowski, what did you do?" Casey asked.

"I don't know," Chuck replied as he looked warily at the quickly approaching Ellie. Then he turned to Casey. "Uhhhh…Casey…remember, you're supposed to protect me," he pleaded.

Casey took one look at the enraged Ellie who was getting closer to them by the second. "Bartowski, you're on your own with her. _No way_ am I getting in the way of that!" And the NSA agent actually moved out of Ellie's path as she angrily swooped in on her brother.

"CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSK!" she screamed. "I WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!" And with that, she grabbed one of his ears and tugged him toward the apartment.

"Ow, ow! Ellie that hurts! Let go! Let go!"

"BE QUIET AND COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" Ellie commanded.

"Ellie, knock off with the ear grabbing! I'm not four you know," Chuck complained.

"That's debatable!" she yelled.

By that time, Sarah pulled up at the apartment complex in her Porsche. Seeing the scene of Ellie dragging her brother into the apartment by his ear, Sarah dashed out of her car and toward Casey.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Heck if I know! We just got out of the car and in came hurricane Ellie!" Casey replied.

Sarah dashed to Casa Bartowski while Casey stayed behind.

"I guess Bartowski was bound to drive his sister nuts sooner or later," Casey mumbled with a shake of his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah arrived at the front door of the apartment just as Ellie released her brother's ear and then shoved him through the doorway. She stepped inside and was about to slam the front door shut but then noticed Sarah.

"Oh…Sarah…I didn't notice that you were here…uhhhhh…I think you might want to wait out here a minute while I talk to Chuck," Ellie said.

Sarah studied Ellie. One minute the tall brunette was a raging fury. But now she looked concerned. Sarah also noticed what appeared to be sympathy on Ellie's face.

Chuck stuck his head out the door. "It's OK! Sarah can come on in!" he said.

Ellie demeanor instantly changed. She gritted her teeth. "Chuck!" she warned.

"No, no, no. It's OK!" Chuck said. He turned toward Sarah. "Come on in sweetie. _Please_ come on in!"

"Chuck!" Ellie repeated. She turned to her brother. "I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here. You don't want Sarah in on this!"

Chuck looked quizzically at his sister. "In on what?" he asked.

"Chuck!" Ellie warned. She leaned in closer and then whispered something to him. Chuck looked aghast. "What are you talking about?" he said.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know all about it," Ellie replied.

"I repeat, what are you talking about?" Chuck said.

"Ellie, why don't we go inside and talk about this," Sarah suggested.

Ellie's head snapped back in Sarah's direction. "Uhhh…no, no…just let me talk to Chuck alone for a…."

"Ellie, it's OK. Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of Sarah. It's OK," Chuck said.

Ellie gave him a dirty look and said nothing. She crossed her arms and continued to glare at him. Chuck still looked clueless about what was going on. "Fine!" Ellie suddenly snapped. "Fine! Now that I think about it, I think Sarah should know about this!" She shoved Chuck out of her way and marched into the house.

Chuck stepped aside so that Sarah could come into the apartment.

"Chuck, what is going on?" Sarah asked.

"I have no idea," he replied. "But I guess we're about to find out."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chuck and Sarah walked into the kitchen where Ellie stood with her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face. They stopped and waited for Ellie to say something. She glared for a few moments at Chuck.

"Chuck, I want to say that I am _very_ disappointed with you. I never, _never_ thought that you would do something like this. I thought that you were better than that, I thought that I raised you better than that."

Chuck shook his head in bewilderment. "Ellie, what are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about Chuck."

"No, I don't know what you are taking about. I haven't a clue about what is going on here."

"Don't play dumb with me! The deceit and lying are over Chuck. All those times of you sneaking out and staying out late and going out to who knows where. You told me that you were going out on dates with Sarah. Lies Chuck! Lies! All of them! IT'S ALL OVER CHUCK! I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING!"

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other. Did Ellie find out about his work with the CIA and NSA? Chuck gulped and tried to say something. But his mouth had gone dry and he was starting to find it difficult to breath. Sarah tried to think of a way out of this. But before either could say anything, Ellie started again.

"I never, NEVER imagined for one second that you would be capable of cheating. I just cannot believe that you would do that to Sarah."

"Huh?" Chuck said. "What?" Sarah gasped.

Ellie looked at Sarah with an expression of concern and sympathy. "Sarah, I am so, so sorry. As I said, I never, never imagined that my brother would be capable or even think about cheating on his girl friend. And I am so, so sorry that you have to find out about it this way. But the plain and simple facts are that Chuck is cheating on you. All of these nights when he said that he was going out on dates with you, he wasn't. He was going out with other women. He is my brother and I love him very much. But I will not tolerate him cheating on his girl friend. I will not tolerate betrayal and deceit even in my brother."

"Huh?" Chuck said again.

"All right Chuck. You want to play dumb. Fine!"

And with that, Ellie walked over to the kitchen counter. She reached down to where the answering machine was and pressed a button on it. The machine beeped and the machine's voice announced "You have 26 messages." The machine beeped again and then played the first message.

"Hey Charles! I finally got your number," a female voice said. "How about we get together? It's Rebecca and my number is 789-3454. Call me as soon as you can!"

The machine beeped and played the next message.

"Hi Charles. I'd sure like it if you called me. I'm Camille and you can reach me at 909-2322. Call me!"

Then the third message played.

"Hey Charles. The name's Melissa. Call me! 789-9084."

Then the fourth message played.

"Charles, I'd sure like to go out with you. We can meet someplace or I'll gladly pick you up. I'm Nancy and you can reach me at 785-1480. Call me!"

The machine kept playing the messages. Every message was for "Charles" and every message was a female wanting very much to go out with "Charles." And a few of the messages had pretty vivid descriptions from the females as to what they'd like to do on a date with "Charles." Chuck was blushing by the fifth message. And by the 10th message he was squirming. It finally got to be too much for him and he moved to the answering machine and stopped it.

He turned around and found both women glaring at him. He swallowed and gulped several times.

"Well?" Ellie said as she affixed him with a venomous expression.

Chuck didn't know what to say. He looked to Sarah for some help. But Sarah was glaring at him with equal ferocity. "Chuck, who _are_ all those girls?" she asked slowly and deliberately.

He still didn't know what to say. With Ellie and Sarah glaring at him from both sides, he suddenly felt trapped and in danger.

"Uhhhhhhh…ummmmmm…."

The phone rang. "I'll get it!" Chuck declared and started to dash to the phone, only to be stopped by Sarah. She gripped his arm and pulled him back. "Why don't we let the machine pick up and see who it is first," she suggested with a frown.

The machine played the greeting, then beeped, and then they all heard a breathy female voice asking for Charles. Chuck groaned and leaned his face down into his palm while both Sarah and Ellie glared at him again. The female caller finished her message and hung up. Chuck slowly raised his face and found both Sarah and Ellie looking at him with frowns on their faces and their arms crossed. Ellie was tapping one foot. Chuck alternated from looking at Sarah and Ellie, not knowing what to say. Finally, Sarah broke the silence.

"Ellie? Would you mind letting me talk to Chuck alone? Please?" she said.

Ellie frowned at Chuck, then nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Chuck looked inquiringly at Sarah. She still looked angry.

"Uhhhhh…well…uhhh…what do you think…think we should do?" he asked.

She glared at him for a few moments. And she continued to glare at him when she finally spoke.

"I don't know what is going on here Chuck. But I don't think it would be a good idea for you to stay here with so many girls trying to contact you. So you are coming with me to my place and staying with me for a while." Sarah's tone made it perfectly clear that what she proposed wasn't optional.

"Uhhhh…OK…what do I tell Ellie?"

"You go get your things packed. Get enough gear for a couple of days. And I'll deal with Ellie."

Chuck stared at her, wondering what she would tell his sister.

"Now Chuck!" Sarah commanded. He went to his room to pack.

**End Chapter 2**

**Next: In Hiding**


	3. In Hiding

**CHUCK VS. THE SUPER SPY**

**SUMMARY:** Chuck suddenly finds himself adored and pursued by many beautiful girls. What's going on? That's what Sarah and everyone else want to know.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own "Chuck."

**NOTE: **Once again, THANK YOU to all who reviewed! Your comments are greatly appreciated. PLEASE keep reviewing!

-

**CHAPTER 3 – IN HIDING**

Chuck sat on the bed with his laptop and tried to keep his attention on the screen. But it was difficult. Very difficult. Across the room, Sarah punched and kicked the bag and the whacking noises from that reverberated in the room. It was distracting. Very distracting. Not the noise but rather Sarah herself.

From the time they left the apartment up to now, with her working out and him working on the computer, she had said one word, and only one word, to him. And that one word had been "Upstairs!" Which she uttered after they arrived at her hotel and she had parked and turned off the car.

She seemed upset and angry over this whole thing and Chuck wasn't at all sure why. It wasn't his fault that all of these girls had come looking for him at the BuyMore and had called him at home. Yet Sarah acted like it was. If Chuck didn't know any better, he would have thought Sarah was jealous. But why would she be jealous? This relationship was a cover, a fake. Wasn't it? Chuck thought.

Oh he wanted the relationship to be real. But every time some progress seemed to be made in that direction, something always happened to ruin it. For every step forward, two steps back, he thought.

After that one word command, Sarah stayed silent during the walk into the hotel, the elevator ride up to her floor, the walk to her door, and from the time they entered her room to now. Once the hotel room door shut, Sarah locked it and then went into the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later, dressed in workout gear, went straight to the punching bag and commenced working out. And since that time, she had not stopped.

And since that time, Chuck constantly had to remind himself _not_ to stare at Sarah. Which seemed impossible. Dressed in a form-fitting outfit (which Chuck thought fit her fantastic form _very_ well), she went through and performed a series of defensive and combat moves which did absolutely nothing to detract from Sarah's spectacular looks. If anything, those moves emphasized and highlighted all of her all the more, as far as Chuck was concerned. He hoped that Sarah was too busy working out to notice his obvious staring. Every time he glanced at her, he saw something else that caught his eye. There was just no end of parts of Sarah to admire and look at, he lamented with a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong?" Sarah asked.

It was only then that he realized that she had stopped her workout and the room was quiet; quiet enough for him to hear his sigh. He glanced at her. She had stepped away from the bag and now stood about five feet from the bed where he sat. She had her hands on her hips and panted a little from her vigorous workout. And once again, Chuck couldn't help staring at Sarah. She had quite a bit of sweat and perspiration on her. Even that looked great! Then she reached behind her head to undo the pony tail. Once her hair was free, she shook her head and her hair flew out and up. Chuck groaned silently and lowered his face down into one hand.

"Something wrong?" Sarah repeated.

Chuck shook his head, turned away from her and sighed quietly. "No…just…just zoned out there for a while."

"Well…OK," she replied. She turned away from the bed. "I'm going to shower," she announced.

Chuck watched her the whole way as she walked into the bathroom. She shut the door and a few seconds later, the water came on. He shut the laptop and fell back on the bed and groaned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About 15 minutes later, Sarah stepped out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel and her body wrapped in a robe. Chuck gazed at her as she walked to a drawer to get some clothes. God she is gorgeous! he thought. He would definitely be taking a cold shower after Sarah was done with the bathroom.

The unfairness of it all was not lost on him. Jill broke up with him and for five years, he couldn't meet a girl and start a relationship to save his life. Then he got the Intersect in his head, which came with a fake relationship with Sarah. And after that, he had no problem meeting women – Lou, Jill again and others. It seemed the second he got into this cover relationship with Sarah, other girls starting noticing him.

When he placed an order at a fast food restaurant, the girl taking his order seemed to smile a lot more at him than the other customers. When he went inside the convenience store to pay for the gas he put in the Nerd Herd car, the girl behind the counter talked to him and remembered him from previous visits. When he walked through the shopping mall the other day, quite a few girls turned their heads as he walked past and even smiled at him. And just the other day, when he went into the coffee shop to get a drink, the girl next to him in the line started a conversation with him and then suggested they sit down at a table together after they got their coffees. And now, he had all of these girls coming after him.

I'm in a fake relationship and now every woman on the planet wants me and I can't do anything about it. Where were all of these girls after Jill broke up with me? Chuck wondered. As soon as Sarah re-entered the bathroom, he fell back onto the bed and let out another groan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chuck finished in the bathroom and exited it, dressed in his undershirt and underwear. It had been a long day and he was ready to sleep. And what exactly was supposed to be done about the sleeping arrangements had not been discussed. Sarah still had not said a word to him. She now lay on the bed reading and didn't look up from the book as he walked by the bed. I guess she's still mad, he thought.

He looked around the room. The only furniture other than the bed that had any sleeping possibilities was a cushioned chair. It wasn't a big chair, nor was it a recliner. It would be a long night on that thing but it did look better than the floor. He walked to the chair and pressed his hand down on the material. It was soft and felt nice. Yes, it would be better than the floor, he decided.

He walked back to the bed. Sarah still did not look up from her book. He grabbed one of the pillows and walked back to the chair.

"Chuck, what are you doing?"

Ah, it's alive, he thought. "I'm going to sleep," he answered out loud.

"In that chair?"

"Well…I thought…it's….this might be better…."

Before he could stop sputtering and explain more clearly, Sarah pulled down the blanket on the other side of the bed and then patted the space beside her.

"Bed Chuck. Now!" she commanded.

He started to walk toward the bed, but then stopped as he recalled previous times he and Sarah slept in the same bed. Those times had not exactly been happy or comfortable times for him. Right beside him in that bed was everything he wanted, everything he dreamed of, everything he loved. But he couldn't do anything about it. Do not touch, do not act, do not move. And every adjustment, movement, rollover or stretch that resulted in him touching her – any part of her – sent electrical-like thrills through him. So he spent every one of those nights trying to stay as rigid as possible and not touch her. And on the few occasions that he did fall asleep, he awakened moments later. Did he really want to go through that again?

"It's OK, I'll just…."

"Chuck!" Sarah interrupted again. She patted the space again and frowned at him.

Asset – handler! Asset – handler! Asset – handler! Chuck repeated silently as he walked to the bed and lay down on the spot Sarah indicated.

Sarah put up her book, got out of the bed, and walked to the door to make sure it was locked. Chuck couldn't help but notice her sleepwear: small tight shorts and T-shirt that fit her body so well. She looks fantastic in anything, Chuck thought. Is there any part of the day or any activity where she _doesn't_ look fantastic? He draped one arm over his eyes, let out a small groan and thought "Asset – handler! Asset – handler!" over and over again.

The bed shook a little as Sarah returned and climbed in. "Are you OK?" she asked.

Chuck moved his arm and looked. The room was dark as Sarah had turned out the lights. But he could still see her, leaning over him, looking a little concerned.

'Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little confused and tired."

"Confused about what?" Sarah asked.

Chuck let out a big sigh. "About what the heck is going on with all of those girls," he said.

Sarah said nothing. She lay back down on her side of the bed and stared straight up at the ceiling.

"You seemed to enjoy all of that attention," she accused in a low tone.

"What? I did not! Why would you say that?"

"I didn't see you putting up much of a fight or trying to stop them," she noted.

"Sarah, what could I have done? I can't shove customers around in the BuyMore. I'm supposed to wait on customers and help them not push them away or punch them. How would it have looked if I had done that? That not only would have drawn a lot of attention but gotten me fired don't you think?"

Sarah said nothing in reply. Instead she rolled over onto her side, and gave him a view of a very stiff back. Chuck let out another big sigh. It was going to be a long night. This time, he asked himself "Why me?" over and over again.

After a few moments, he turned his head her way. She was still lying with her back to him. He wondered if she would talk to him now.

"So what did you tell Ellie?" he whispered, trying to start up another conversation.

"That this was misunderstanding, that you weren't cheating on me, that you would never cheat on me."

"And she accepted that?"

"I told her that it was our problem and that she should let us deal with it. And that it wasn't anything major, that it all had been blown out of proportion and not to worry," Sarah replied.

"And she was OK with that explanation?" Chuck asked.

"I don't think she liked being kept out of the loop. But I think she also understood that this was something that you and I should deal with and that she shouldn't interfere. She may not have completely liked it, but I'm pretty sure she understood."

Neither spoke after that. Sarah still laid there turned away from him while Chuck stayed on his back, staring up at the ceiling thinking. A lot of things went through his head but most of all "Why me?" as he considered once again the irony and frustration of how he suddenly had dozens of women interested in him but couldn't do anything about them because he was in a fake relationship. And even more frustrating was the fact that the girl in the fake relationship is who I really want, he thought.

He turned his head to gaze at Sarah's back. "I wouldn't, you know," he said softly.

Sarah didn't turn around. But she heard him. "Wouldn't what?"

"Cheat on you. I would never cheat on you…if we were…if we were…."

"I know," she said. She rolled back toward Chuck. Under the sheets, she reached out and grasped one of his hands and held onto it. She closed her eyes and went to sleep that way.

Asset – handler! Asset – handler! Asset – handler! Chuck thought again.

It was long time before he even started to feel drowsy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chuck woke up the next morning with something pressed against him that felt warm and wonderful. It took him a few seconds to realize that the something warm and wonderful was Sarah. At some point during the night, she had moved against him and snuggled up with him. Exactly when that occurred, Chuck had no recollection because he couldn't remember ever falling asleep last night. Sarah's presence – her body, her hair, her scent, even her breathing –caused all sorts of reactions in Chuck. The chief one being insomnia as he lay there awake thinking about Sarah, Sarah, Sarah and Sarah.

But at some point, he must have fallen asleep because he had just now opened his eyes and Sarah's head was on his chest snuggled up under his chin, both of her arms were wrapped around him and one of her legs was over his leg.

Now, his body was having one specific reaction to Sarah. He tried to ward off that reaction by thinking about baseball, Morgan, the BuyMore, Casey – something, anything other than the blonde agent now draped across him. But not thinking about Sarah was impossible while Sarah was so intimately and wonderfully close.

He had to get out of this position before Sarah woke up, he decided. He gripped her shoulders and very slowly and gently tried to push her off of his chest. Just one push and Sarah murmured something that Chuck couldn't make out and she clutched him tighter with her arms. He looked down at her face. She was smiling. And she appeared to still be asleep. He tried to push a little harder but it didn't work. Sarah just clutched tighter. Chuck gave up.

He couldn't remember falling asleep again. But he must have as he opened his eyes and found Sarah next to him, leaning on one arm and watching him.

"Good morning," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey!" he responded.

Still smiling, she reached over with her other arm and ran her hand through his hair, straightening some stray curls. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just fine," Chuck lied.

She looked at him, smiling for several moments. While Chuck enjoyed her smile, he wondered what was going on. "Ummm, is something wrong or on your mind?" he asked.

She sighed. Then she patted his chest with one hand. "No, nothing. Why don't you go ahead and shower. I want to work out a little," she suggested. She lay back on the bed and motioned for him to go ahead. Chuck looked at her for a moment, shrugged and then got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

She heard the shower come on as she lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling and thinking.

What is it about sleeping with Chuck Bartowski? she wondered. Every time she slept with him by her side, she slept well. No nightmares, no restlessness, no constantly waking up, no insomnia. His presence seemed to do something to relax and comfort her. Last night had been the best night of sleep she had gotten…well, since the last time she had slept with Chuck.

Another reason to keep those girls away from him, she thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah pulled on her shoes, grabbed her keys and gun and sped toward the door. She had just stepped out of the bathroom, finished with her shower and discovered that Chuck was gone.

There was a note saying that he had left to get something for breakfast at the nearby bakery. But that did nothing to temper Sarah's panic. He was supposed to stay_ in the room_. He was not supposed to wander outside, _especially_ wander outside by himself while all of those girls were after him, she thought angrily.

The note didn't have a time written on it. But Sarah guessed that it could only have been 10 minutes at the most since he left. That did little to calm her down. A _lot_ could happen in 10 minutes.

"Dammit Chuck! You shouldn't be doing this," she yelled out loud as she started to open the door. But before she could, the door opened by itself and into the room stepped Chuck.

"CHUCK!" Sarah exclaimed with relief. But the relief was short-lived. Something was wrong, something was wrong with Chuck. She studied him. His hair was askew, his clothes were rumpled, and his face…. Was that blood on his face? She panicked. She rushed forward, grasped his arms, and anxiously examined his face. No, it wasn't blood, it was—

"CHUCK!" she exclaimed again but this time with anger. Lipstick! His face was covered with lipstick!

He sat down on the edge of the bed, still looking in shock. Sarah's angry looks didn't seem to register with him. He shook his head. "I tried Sarah, I tried, I really tried," he groaned.

He reached up, pressed his fingers to his temple and then ran his hands through his hair. "I just went into the bakery to get some chocolate covered croissants or something and then…." He shook his head again. Then he swallowed two or three times. "And then there was this one girl. She kept looking and staring at me while I waited in line. Then she came up and started talking to me. Then she asked if she could take a picture with me. And she did and then…jeeeeeeezzz!" And with that he fell back on the bed with a gasp.

Sarah gazed at him. If she wasn't so angry over what just happened, she would have been enamored with how cute he acted when overwhelmed; like he was now. Trying to hide a smile that was forming, she turned away, got some tissues and then sat on the bed next to him. She rubbed off the lipstick. "Are you all right?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just…what is going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know Chuck."

"And that's another thing -- why do they want to call me Charles?" he said suddenly.

"What?"

"They keep wanting to call me Charles instead of Chuck. Why?"

Sarah said nothing. She leaned over him and reached out with one hand and straightened his hair. He looked up at her. "I'm sorry. After all that, I completely forgot to get some bagels or whatever," he apologized.

This time, Sarah couldn't stop the smile from forming. "It's OK Chuck. That's the least of our worries." She kept straightening and stroking his hair, enjoying the feel of those brown curls and the feeling she got when she did that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Halfway to the BuyMore, Sarah's iPhone rang. She glanced quickly at the screen and seeing Casey's image there, answered it. "What's up?" she asked.

Chuck, in the passenger seat of Sarah's Porsche, watched as her expression darkened while she listened to what Casey said. She disconnected the call without a word. Then she slowed down the car, performed a U-turn and gunned the engine as she headed back the way they came.

"Something wrong?" Chuck asked. She looked angry, he noticed.

She didn't immediately reply. She kept staring straight ahead at the road as she increased the Porsche's speed.

"Apparently you have some admirers waiting for you at the BuyMore," Sarah said pointedly. She turned her head toward him and affixed him with a glare.

"Oh," Chuck said softly. She turned back to the road and didn't say anything. But he noticed that she looked angry, _really_ angry. Morgan's words about Sarah's territorial feelings came back to him. He quickly shook his head to dispel such thoughts. Wishful thinking, he concluded. He looked again at Sarah. He tried to think of something to say to get a conversation going.

"Uhhhh…Sarah?" he asked softly. She didn't look his way. "Ummm…do you think…could you maybe stop at a bagel or donut shop and we get something to eat? I…I'm really hungry and I haven't had anything to eat since…well, since last night and…."

Sarah jerked her head toward him. The movement was so sudden that Chuck was shocked into silence.

"Fine!" she snapped. "But you stay in the car while I get some bagels! And I mean STAY IN THE CAR!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later, Sarah pulled the Porsche into a small retail center that had a bagel shop. She unbuckled her seat belt and then turned to Chuck.

"Now what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Stay in the car," Chuck quickly responded.

"And what does that mean?"

"Stay in the car."

"And if you don't stay in the car?"

"I'll lose something that I can't replace."

"I'm glad you understand," Sarah said and then opened the door, stepped out of the car and closed and locked the door. She walked over to the bagel store and went inside.

Chuck sighed as he lowered the car window on his side to let some air in. She keeps acting jealous. But she can't be jealous, can she? he thought. He tried to think of some way to make her feel better when he heard a voice cry out "Oh my God!" He looked out the window. A few feet away stood a brunette in her early 20s with her eyes lit up at seeing Chuck. She grinned widely at him.

"Oh no, not again," Chuck muttered under his breath.

The girl continued grinning at him. Then she reached into a knapsack that she was carrying, pulled out a small object, and walked towards the car. Before Chuck got a chance to see what the girl held, Sarah appeared and stepped between the car window and the girl.

"Look, he has a girl friend! Me! So I would appreciate if you'd leave him – _my_ _boy friend_ – alone!" Sarah warned with an angry expression.

The girl looked a little scared and took a step back. She quickly held up a paperback in her hand and then turned to Chuck. "I was just going to ask if this was you."

"If what was me?" Chuck asked.

She held out the paperback toward him and pointed at the cover. Chuck looked and then his jaw dropped. With a shocked expression on his face, he took the paperback, held it with both hands and stared at it. Sarah watched, trying to figure out what was going on. Chuck, she noticed, looked absolutely flabbergasted. "Sarah?" he gasped.

"Chuck? What is it?" Sarah asked.

He held up the paperback to the blonde agent. Sarah looked at the cover and her jaw dropped in shock.

It was standard, mass market sized paperback. At the top of the cover in bright and bold letters appeared the words "His Name is Meyerson – Charles Meyerson! #5 – The Sorcerer Directive." And under the title of the book was a photo of a man in a tuxedo, holding a pistol and posing dramatically as if he were going to fire the gun straight out of the cover. And that man on the cover was Chuck.

**End Chapter 3**

**Next: His Name is Meyerson – Charles Meyerson**


	4. His Name is Meyerson, Charles Meyerson

**CHUCK VS. THE SUPER SPY**

**SUMMARY:** Chuck suddenly finds himself adored and pursued by many beautiful girls. What's going on? That's what Sarah and everyone else want to know.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own "Chuck."

**NOTE:** To all that reviewed -- Thank you! Your comments are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-

**CHAPTER 4 – His Name is Meyerson – Charles Meyerson**

"See this Meyerson lookalike. His name is Chuck and he works at the BuyMore. Could this be our Meyerson undercover? Go check him out!" Chuck read from the computer screen. Then he looked up at Casey and Sarah who stood alongside him.

After Chuck and Sarah had seen the paperback that the woman had, they raced back to the Castle with it. Chuck had managed to convince the woman to let him keep it. Along the way, he looked through the book and found it to be an adventure/romance with Charles Meyerson, a spy, as the main character. Listed in the book was a website for the series.

When they arrived at the Castle, they immediately called up the website on the computer. It was a site devoted to the character, the books, and other things including a chat room that had quite a few messages about the "Meyerson lookalike" – Chuck – at a BuyMore location.

"How long has this been going on?" Sarah asked.

Chuck picked up the book they had gotten from the woman and opened it up. "Well, this is the latest book in this series. It's number five and the copyright is this year. And the other four in the series…." He looked through several areas of the website and then concluded, "It looks like a few months."

"Where did all of this come from? How did you get on those book covers? And how did—" Casey muttered. He stopped, shook his head and then threw up his arms.

Sarah studied the screen. "Chuck, could Lester and Jeff have anything to do with this? It seems like those two are always up to something."

"I don't think so."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. Because this whole thing is well organized. And I read some of that book. And while it's not Nobel or Pulitzer Prize material, it is fairly well written, well organized and literate. I don't think either one of them could do something that good," Chuck said.

"Good?" Casey snorted. "You overrate yourself Bartowski!"

"I'm not talking about me Casey. I'm taking about the book and the website. It's all just too neat and well made to be something by Lester or Jeff or really anyone that I know at the BuyMore. And I also don't think it's dirty enough to have been made by Lester of Jeff," Chuck snapped.

"Well, you're probably right there," Casey said. He looked closer at the screen. "That 'Meyerson sighting' that it has on there with your photo explains how all of those girls have tracked you down."

"Well, there's more," Chuck said.

"More?" Casey groaned.

"Unfortunately, yes," he maneuvered the mouse and clicked. Book covers appeared on the screen. They were all five Meyerson books in the series. And each one had Chuck on the cover as the Meyerson character.

Sarah studied the screen intently while Casey just shook his head and grumbled, "Why are you on those covers? How did they do that?"

"I don't think that's Chuck," Sarah noted.

"How so?" Casey asked.

"That's Chuck face but that's not his body. Chuck's body isn't as thick as that. Plus Chuck is a little taller," she said.

Casey shook his head again and muttered, "Figures you'd notice the body."

Sarah shot him an angry look.

"And there's also other postings on this site," Chuck said as he moved the mouse again, clicked and brought up a different screen. Casey and Sarah looked. Messages from fans filled the screen and several had photographs. Included in those were photos that the women had taken at the BuyMore. There were the photos of the two girls who had posed alongside Chuck, photos of the mob that had appeared after that, and several photos of Sarah dragging Chuck away.

"Great, just great!" Casey groaned.

Chuck looked over the postings. "There's some saying that I work at the BuyMore. That explains all of those girls showing up. There are some that have my home phone listed. That explains all of those calls I got at home. I wonder why my iPhone number wasn't listed," he said.

"That number is confidential," Casey answered.

Chuck looked at him, confused. "No it isn't."

"Yes, it is," Casey insisted. "When you became the Intersect, we had that phone number removed from any public listings and records. The only ones who get it are who you or we give it to."

"What?" Chuck exclaimed. "That's…that's…."

"National security idiot!"

Chuck sighed and looked back at the monitor. "Well, what should we do about this?"

"We had better look over every inch of this website and find out everything we can about it," Sarah said.

"And then?" Chuck asked.

Sarah looked at him for a moment. Then she turned her head toward Casey. Casey looked back at her and then turned his head toward Chuck.

"And then we tell General Beckman about this," Casey declared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A romantic spy series with Mr. Bartowski as the main character?" General Beckman asked incredulously.

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey were in the Castle's conference room and Beckman was on the screen. They had just finished filling the general in on everything -- the "His Name is Meyerson – Charles Meyerson!" book series with photos of Chuck on the cover, the website completely and totally devoted to super spy Charles Meyerson, the photos and listings of Chuck for a "Meyerson sighting" at the Nerd Herd station at the BuyMore and the resulting attention that Chuck was getting.

"It's not me!" Chuck protested.

That did little to calm General Beckman down about the situation. In fact, it seemed to make her angrier.

"Mr. Bartowski! Did you have anything to do with this?" she demanded.

Chuck was shocked. "Me? Are you cra – no, no, I didn't have anything to do with this. I was completely in the dark on this until I saw that book cover this morning. And between the BuyMore and all of the missions you send me on, when would I have time to do something like that? And how could I with all of the bugs and cameras you have watching me?"

Beckman's eyes blazed with fury. "Is a friend or acquaintance of yours writing this series? Seems that I recall you having some rather strange and unusual friends. Have you been boasting about your service with us to any of them?"

"No! I haven't told anyone about my work with you and the CIA. No one!" Chuck insisted.

"What is the situation with the books? Are they available everywhere?"

"We checked Amazon, Barnes & Noble – all of the national bookselling sites and they are not listed with them. As near as we can determine, the books are available and sold only through this site," Sarah explained.

"They appear to be self-published books," Chuck added as he looked through the copy that they had. "Both the binding and the paper are cheaper looking than what would be done by a big-time publisher. So I bet that whoever wrote these is also the publisher and seller."

Beckman said nothing. She still looked furious.

"Is there any – _any_ – reference to the Intersect on the site or in the books?" she asked.

"Nothing on the site. As far as the books…well, we only have one of the five that have been printed. So we don't know for sure," Sarah said.

Chuck held up the one book they had so that Beckman could see it. "I've glanced through it and I didn't see anything about the Intersect in it. It just appears to be a romantic spy thriller…good guy beats the bad guys and gets the girls. But I'd need to see all of the other books in the series to tell for sure," he said.

"No one! NO ONE IS GOING TO SEE THOSE BOOKS!" Beckman shouted. "This situation cannot be tolerated. I will take measures to have that website shut down immediately and permanently. And all books will be confiscated, collected and destroyed at once." She paused briefly and turned her head in Chuck's direction.

"What about those girls gathering at the BuyMore where the Intersect works and calling his apartment? Such attention is risky. What is being done about that?"

"We're keeping Chuck in hiding, hoping that the girls will lose interest. If you're shutting down the website, then that attention will probably lessen quickly as there wouldn't be that posting about Meyerson sightings for all to see. We can continue to keep Chuck hidden until then," Sarah explained.

"See that you do," Beckman ordered.

"General, that might have the opposite effect. It might be easier and better if those girls just saw me and got it out of their system. I could just say that I was the model for those covers, sign some autographs, and they'd go away. You deny something to somebody and then they want it all the more," Chuck suggested.

"I do not regard any protection of the Intersect as counter-productive. Be aware that if this situation is not resolved and not resolved quickly, I will not hesitate to initiate the bunker option for the Intersect."

Chuck paled at that. "Is there anything else agents?" Beckman asked. No one said anything. "Fine. I will be in touch with you later in regards to the website and if any further measures will need to be taken with the Intersect." The screen went blank.

"Well, she's in a good mood, isn't she," Chuck muttered.

"We'll get this figured out Chuck. Just hang in there," Sarah said. She turned to Casey. "I'm taking him back to my place. Keep us posted." Casey nodded and Sarah got up. "Come on Chuck, let's go," she said.

Chuck got up and followed but then Casey stopped him with a yell. Chuck looked back at the NSA agent.

"The book, Bartowski, give me the book," Casey said pointing at the Meyerson paperback.

"I'm just going to read it and see if I can find anything that will help," Chuck said.

"Did you flash on it?" Casey asked.

"No."

"Then give me the book. Didn't you hear the general? All copies are to be confiscated. So hand it over," Casey ordered.

"Maybe I can find something in here that will give us a clue as to what's going on and who's behind this," Chuck said.

"We have analysts for that. So don't concern yourself. Now hand over the book moron."

Chuck sighed and tossed the book on the table.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They got back to Sarah's hotel a little while later. Other than a phone call to Ellie to tell her that he was staying at Sarah's for a few days, Chuck said nothing. This isn't like him, Sarah thought. "Are you OK?" she asked.

"I just don't see why I can't take a look at those books. Maybe I can help," he said.

"Chuck, you don't need to worry about that. As mad as Beckman looked, she's going to assign the top analysts on this and those books will get the most thorough examination and study ever. Don't worry about that."

"I know. I just want to do something to try to fix this," he muttered. He looked frustrated and sad.

"Hey!" Sarah said to get his attention. "Come on, forget about it. How about we order some dinner and relax for a change?"

His expression brightened a little.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The monitor lit up and Casey found himself staring at General Beckman's face. She did not look happy, the major noticed. She skipped any greetings and got to the point right away.

"Major Casey, there have been some problems and some measures need to be taken with the Intersect," she said.

This does not sound good, Casey thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a knock at the door to Sarah's hotel room. She got up from the table where she and Chuck sat eating. She motioned him to stay there as she walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. "It's Casey," she said as she opened the door. Chuck relaxed and went back to eating.

"Walker," Casey greeted as he walked into the room. He glanced over at Chuck. "Dinner? You have any extra?" he asked.

Chuck pointed at the food trays in the center of the table. "Plenty. Help yourself Casey."

Both Sarah and Casey walked over to the table. Sarah moved one of the chairs over for Casey and then sat down in her chair. "So what brings you here Casey?" she said as she picked up her fork to resume eating.

No reply came. Instead Sarah heard a "Swack!" and a moan from Chuck. Instantly her head shot up and she saw Chuck slump in his chair unconscious. Right beside him was Casey holding the tranquilizer gun he had just used on Chuck.

"CASEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sarah screamed and shot up from her chair, intending to level the NSA agent.

Casey held out his arm to ward off Sarah. "Calm down! Calm down! We have orders to do this! Beckman ordered this! Calm down and let me explain!"

"EXPLAIN THEN!" Sarah shouted, willing herself to not reach for one of the knives she had on her.

"Beckman contacted me about an hour ago. Bartowski is going into a bunker. They can't shut down that website. Every time they think they do, it pops right back up. And whoever runs that website is playing up the fact that someone is trying to shut it down. It's getting more attention than ever. And they can't track down or locate the source either. So Beckman has ordered Bartowski to be put into a bunker. The pickup team is on its way right now. I figured that it would be easier if he was tranquilized," he said.

A range of emotions raced through Sarah's mind. Being bunkered was something that Chuck absolutely did not want. Truth be told, neither did she. But if Beckman had ordered it, what could she do? And if that website was exposing Chuck even more, then the bunker would be safer for him. And those girls wouldn't be able to get near him and…. What am I thinking? Sarah thought, Chuck doesn't belong in a bunker!

"Casey, he can't go into a bunker. That isn't right!" she said.

"Walker, we have our orders. What can we do? And besides, he'll be a lot safer in there. You know that."

"This isn't right! He trusts us. When he wakes up, he'll—"

"And what of it? Focus Walker! Our job is to protect him and keep him safe. You can't let your girly feelings interfere with keeping Chuck safe and unharmed," Casey said.

"Enough of that. You know that isn't the point. Chuck isn't just some machine or piece of equipment. This isn't right and you know it."

Before Casey could reply, Chuck slid out of the chair and fell to the floor. Both she and Casey rushed to Chuck and pulled him up. They moved him to the bed. Sarah grasped his head and checked him over. She heard Casey sigh.

"Look Walker. Beckman ordered this for the geek's protection. I got the orders about an hour ago and I purposely didn't tell you. And I purposely didn't involve you in tranquilizing Chuck. He saw me do it and you can honestly tell Chuck that you didn't do this." He glanced at his watch. "They'll be here in five minutes or less. Now come on. We don't have any choice."

Casey was right, Sarah thought, they didn't have any choice. Orders were orders. Still, this didn't seem right to her. She looked sadly at the unconscious Chuck. "I'm sorry Chuck," she whispered.

**End Chapter 4**

**Next: Bunker Mentality**


	5. Bunker Mentality

**CHUCK VS. THE SUPER SPY**

**SUMMARY:** Chuck suddenly finds himself adored and pursued by many beautiful girls. What's going on? That's what Sarah and everyone else want to know.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own "Chuck."

**NOTE:** As I post this chapter, Thanksgiving is almost here. And with that holiday, I'll be out of pocket for a little while. So I'm posting a new chapter now just in case I don't get to post a new chapter at my usual time/day. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

**ANOTHER NOTE:** And on the subject of posting new chapters…is it just me or does there seem to be a lack of new chapter postings lately in Chuck Fan Fiction? Most of my story alerts have been silent for quite a while. I hope you Chuck authors haven't given up. I sure want to see how your stories end. WHERE ARE YOU??????

-

**CHAPTER 5 – BUNKER MENTALITY**

After showing her ID and checking her gun at a station, Sarah was told to wait until a Captain Sylvia Parker arrived. Captain Parker, it was explained, would escort her to the bunker. A few minutes later, the captain showed up and after introductions, she led Sarah to an elevator. Parker swiped a card and punched in a code on a keypad. Then she stood still for a retina scan. The elevator door opened and Parker and Sarah stepped in.

"Who is it you're visiting Agent Walker?" Parker, a tall athletic-looking brunette, asked while the elevator descended.

"Charles Carmichael," Sarah replied.

The captain's face instantly brightened. "Chuck? Oh, he's a great guy!"

Sarah studied the woman. Even in a bunker, he's made an impression on a brunette. Brunettes! It's always brunettes, she thought angrily.

She had never been able to figure out for sure if it was Chuck who had the attraction to brunettes or they to him or both. All she knew for sure was whenever another woman showed an interest in him, it was always a brunette. And it upset Sarah more than she ever let on to Chuck or anyone.

Deep down, she couldn't totally blame Chuck for being interested in other women. The relationship he had with her was a fake, a cover. He wanted it to be real and for that matter, so did she. But she couldn't, at least not yet. If Beckman found out that she had feelings for Chuck, there was the danger that she would be reassigned and taken away from him. And being taken away from Chuck was the last thing Sarah wanted. But that didn't mean that somehow, someday, she and Chuck would be together _if_ she could just maintain the shaky and tenuous relationship that they currently had. And keep those brunettes away from him, she added with determination.

But it hadn't been easy. Things had never been easy with Chuck. With most men, all she had to do was use her looks and a little flirting to get her way. But Chuck wasn't like most men. He didn't like pretending to be a couple with all of the fake dating, touching, kissing and hugging that had to be done to convince others that they were indeed in a real relationship. In fact, several times he had asked her for breaks from the fake relationship so he could, as he put it, "maintain some semblance of reality and normalcy" for a while. Sarah agreed to this and backed off from the "cover maintenance" to appease him. But those times frightened her a little, worried her that some brunette would make her way into his life.

Like when Lou, that brunette who owned that deli, came after him. God, how that hurt when Chuck broke up with me to be with Lou, Sarah thought. Fortunately, that relationship had not lasted, which she admittedly had helped to sabotage and get Chuck back to where he belonged – with her.

But then Jill came back into his life. Sarah had hated the infamous ex even before she ever met her. How could that bitch do what she did to Chuck? How could anyone do that Chuck? She definitely hated Jill and still did. But Jill also had really scared and worried her. Jill had been the biggest threat ever on the relationship front. Not only was this ex-girl friend beautiful and had the normalcy that Chuck so desperately wanted, she was also aware of his undercover life and accepting of it. That negated Chuck having to lie or cover up any of it, something that could damage any relationship. But then Jill turned out to be Fulcrum and that relationship ended.

But it still didn't stop the parade of brunettes who wanted Chuck. Sarah studied Parker again, wondering if she needed to worry about her.

The elevator stopped its descent and the doors opened. From there, Sarah was escorted to a room which looked like a combination waiting room and meeting area. It had several small tables with chairs. Captain Parker pointed at one of the tables. "Just have a seat," she said.

"I was expecting to be taken to Chuck's room," Sarah said.

Parker frowned. "I'm sorry Agent Walker. I run things a little differently around here. I try, as much as possible, not to treat the people like they _have_ to be here. I try to make them feel like they're guests. And one of the conditions for that is that their rooms are just that – _their_ rooms. That's their home and it's their decision on whether or not you are invited into their home. Since this is your first visit to Chuck, you are brought here. Then it's up to him on whether or not you can go back to his room. If you have a problem with that…."

"No, no. That's fine!" Sarah replied.

"Good. Please wait here and I'll go get Chuck." The captain turned and walked out of the room.

"You get to go into Chuck's room but I don't," Sarah muttered as she sat down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later, the door opened and in walked Chuck. He looked to see who was in the room and frowned upon seeing Sarah. Sarah felt surprised and hurt. She wasn't used to him looking at her and frowning.

He slowly walked toward the table and then stopped a few feet from it and stood there and looked at her.

"Hi Chuck," she greeted happily. And she was happy to see him. Although it had been only about a day-and-a-half since he had been put in the bunker, she had missed him and was worried about him. A pit started to form in her stomach when he didn't return the greeting. He just stood there and didn't show any emotion. He put his hands in his pants pockets, looked off to his left and after a few seconds spoke.

"What do you want?" he said still not looking at her.

Right now, she wanted nothing more than to jump up and wrap her arms around him, hold him, and be held by him. But she resisted that urge. The way Chuck currently acted, she doubted that he would return the hug. And there was also the fact that Captain Parker stood on the other side of the room watching them both intently. Sarah wondered why Captain Parker remained in the room watching them. Could she could request the captain to leave? Sarah decided to let it go, for now.

"Chuck," she said, trying to get him to look at her. His head turned slightly to her. She motioned to the chair near him. "Come on, sit down, please, you don't have to stand," she urged.

So much for a loving, happy reunion, Sarah thought. This wasn't going well, certainly not the way that she hoped. He was upset and she didn't blame him. But what really concerned her was that he was upset with her. "Chuck…please…sit down," she urged again.

He sighed. "Fine…whatever," he said as he sat down. Then his eyes strayed to a file folder sitting on the table in front of Sarah. "You need me to look at that? That's why you're here?" he asked.

"No, no, that's not why I'm here. I came to see you, I wanted to see you," she protested. She pointed at the file folder. "That was ordered by Beckman. She wants you to take a look at this and see you if spot anything. She ordered me to do this."

Without replying, Chuck picked up the file and looked through the papers and photos inside. A few times, Sarah saw that familiar roll of the eyes and other reactions that always happened whenever he flashed. But he never said a word. He looked through everything in the folder without saying anything. Once finished, he closed the folder and handed it back to Sarah.

"Sorry, not a thing," he said.

"What?" Sarah gasped. He _did_ flash several times. She had seen how he reacted when he flashed too many times to know that he had done it.

"I said I didn't flash on anything. Sorry."

Sarah couldn't believe it. She looked at him directly in his eyes. She knew he was lying. But what bothered her more was that he was lying _to her_. And he knew that she knew that but he didn't care.

She took the file and moved it off of the table, out of his sight. "Well…OK," she said.

She looked at him. He still didn't say anything. The silence was uncomfortable. Silence between them had never been anything like this. They could always be comfortable with silence, just relaxing in each other's presence. But now the silence felt horrible to her.

"How are you? Are you OK?" she finally asked, trying to think of something, anything to say just to break the silence and get a conversation going.

Chuck rolled his eyes and then shook his head, as if in disbelief. "Oh I'm doing great, just great, never been better. I wish I had moved in here years ago," he said sarcastically.

"Chuck I know that you are upset. But this arrangement really is for your protection. We don't want to anything to happen to you," Sarah replied.

"Whatever. Look, you came for the Intersect. So I guess you got what you came here for," Chuck snapped. Then he pushed back his chair away from the table and stood up. "If you're done with the Intersect, I'd like to leave."

He started to walk away. Sarah tried to think of something that she could say to bring him back, to make him feel better, to make him be with her, just her and no obligations or work or anything else. But she couldn't think of the right words. She finally just called his name. He turned back to her.

"Is there…is there anything, _anything_, that I can get for you or bring to you?" she asked.

He looked as if he was going to make another sarcastic reply. But he stopped and looked thoughtful for a second. Then he walked back to the table.

"Actually there is. I'd like to see all of those books, I want to study them and see if I can find anything that will help," he said.

"Chuck, the CIA already has many analysts working on it. There's no need for that."

Chuck let out a sigh of frustration. "I _know_ that the CIA's top people are on it. But have they come up with anything yet?"

Sarah shook her head.

"OK. So then would it be a crime for me to take a look at them and see if I can spot anything that would help? Would it hurt for another set of eyes to study them? It's not like I have a lot of things to do in here anyway." He then turned around and walked back to the door where Captain Parker stood. "I'd like to go back now please," he requested.

Captain Parker opened the door and let Chuck through. She started to follow but before she did, she turned her head and looked back at Sarah. Sarah wasn't sure but the woman seemed to be studying or assessing her. When the door shut, leaving Sarah alone in the room, she sat quietly for a few minutes.

That went well, she thought sarcastically. But a voice in the back of her mind chastised her and asked how she would feel if she had been placed in a bunker.

This was for his protection, it was the best thing to do, she told herself. But the look on Chuck's face, the look that he had given her when he first saw her, told her otherwise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you're saying that the Intersect refused to cooperate," General Beckman said from the screen in the Castle's conference room.

"Chuck is upset and he feels used and betrayed," Sarah replied. She had just returned from the bunker and upon arrival found that Casey had Beckman on the screen and she wanted to know what "the Intersect had reported after looking at the files." Sarah didn't want to, but felt she had no choice to report what happened.

"The Intersect was in danger of being exposed and placed in the bunker for his protection and should be grateful for that," Beckman noted acidly.

"With all due respect General, Chuck is not an agent and he is not used to situations such as these. While this may guarantee his safety, it will not guarantee his cooperation. I think all that we have done is lose his trust. I might be—"

"Agent Walker!" Beckman interrupted. "Matters of national security, people's lives, and countries' well being far outweigh the Intersect's _feelings_!" The general especially stressed the word "feelings" with as much disgust and venom as she could. The general started to say something else but Sarah cut her off.

"And it might help matters a _lot_ more with Chuck if you would stop referring to him as 'the Intersect' like he is some machine. He is a person and he has a name. And like it or not, that person has become a valuable part of the team. And like or not, that person had decided not to play ball. And we need to fix this, not cause more trouble," Sarah said.

Before Beckman could reply, Casey spoke up.

"Let me go visit Bartowski and persuade him to help," he suggested.

Sarah glared at Casey. She had a bad feeling about what he meant by "persuade." She turned to the screen. "Ma'am, I don't think that will make the situation any better. Let me visit Chuck again tomorrow, after he has had some time to cool off. I think if I just talk to him, I can get him to help."

Beckman said nothing at first. She appeared to be weighing the available options. "Agent Walker, I agree. Proceed with that. However, we cannot wait too long on this mission. If you don't have the Inter—" She stopped and then corrected herself. "If you don't have Mr. Bartowski's input this time, then we'll have no choice but to proceed without it."

"Understood ma'am," Sarah replied.

Beckman signed off.

Casey glared at Sarah. "I still think that you should let me go persuade Bartowski on this."

"Casey, I don't that will help at all. In fact, I think that will make things worse. Just let me handle this," Sarah replied.

He grunted and then muttered "I bet you would like to handle him."

Sarah ignored him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Sarah tried to see Chuck the next day, he refused to visit with her. Sarah waited around in the room for over an hour, repeating requests to see Chuck. Captain Parker was patient and willing to, as Sarah suggested, let Chuck cool off and try again. Each time Sarah asked, the captain went back to Chuck's room to see if he would change his mind. But each time she returned with Chuck's refusal.

Sarah thought for a moment about ordering Captain Parker to drag Chuck out of his room to see her – an order that Captain Parker admitted that she would have to follow. But Captain Parker also pointed out that she didn't think such actions would help. "In fact, knowing Chuck, I think it will just make the situation worse Agent Walker," she said.

Sarah grudgingly agreed with Captain Parker and also wondered to herself just how well this brunette knew Chuck. Realizing that she wouldn't get anywhere with Chuck today, Sarah asked the captain if she would deliver a note to him. Parker agreed. Sarah sat at the table and wrote. It took her a while as she kept thinking of things she wanted to say to Chuck but didn't dare for fear that the wrong people would see the note. She spent quite a bit of time writing and rewriting the note. When she finally finished, she folded it and handed it to Parker, who agreed to deliver it immediately to Chuck.

Sarah hoped she would. She also wondered if Parker would read the note. With a heavy heart, Sarah left the facility. She was surprised at how much it hurt her to have Chuck act like this and how much she missed him. She had gotten used to seeing him on a daily basis, seeing that smile, hearing his jokes, and most of all, seeing how he seemed to light up when he saw her.

Something had to be done to fix this, something had to be done quickly, she thought. But she couldn't concern herself with that now. She and Casey had a mission to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Exhausted, frustrated, and angry, Sarah stored the guns and gear in the Castle's storage lockup, then sat on a bench in the room and sighed.

Things had not gone well on this mission, not well at all, she thought. She recalled what Casey said when they left, how he had declared that going on a mission without Bartowski would be a welcome change and that things would go a lot smoother.

But they hadn't gone smoother. It had been anything but smooth. Some of the agents involved had been undercover Fulcrum agents and it turned into a disaster. In the end, they hadn't achieved the objective and the Fulcrum agents had escaped. Sarah couldn't help think that things would have gone a lot differently if they had Chuck's input and if he had just been there with them. He might have identified the undercover Fulcrum agents with a flash, she thought. Or he may not have stayed in the car and done something else to save the day – again.

Casey wandered into the room and interrupted her musings. He looked down at where she sat, then folded his arms and leaned back against the wall. He seemed about to say something but Sarah beat him to the punch.

"Things certainly did go smoother without Chuck around, didn't they?" she said flippantly. Sarah had been looking right at the NSA agent, so she didn't miss it. Casey actually flinched. And then he looked angry. But Sarah didn't care.

Casey waited a moment or two and then finally spoke. "Look Walker, I know that this mission went badly but there's no guarantee that it would have gone well with the geek along," he said.

"The hell it wouldn't," Sarah spat. "What do you want to bet that Chuck would have flashed on those two CIA agents who were Fulcrum? And what makes you think he wouldn't have done something else to save us?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. He's valuable to us, he's valuable to everybody because of the Intersect—"

"It's not just the Intersect and if you had half a brain, you'd realize that Casey," Sarah fired right back.

"What are you talking about?"

"Think, Casey, think! Remember the first time we worked with Chuck? That bomb? Remember that? You couldn't disarm it, I couldn't disarm it. But who did? Chuck! Chuck disarmed that bomb. And he didn't disarm it with the Intersect. He disarmed it on his own. What about the time you were having your head handed to you by your former Sensei? Who saved you Casey? Chuck! And he didn't use the Intersect to save you that time either. Who got the account number from the sheik that time so that we could freeze their funds? Did you get that account number? Did I? No! Chuck got it! And did he use the Intersect to get it? No. You can go over every case we've worked on with Chuck and every time he has contributed and even saved our lives. And many of those times it wasn't the Intersect that did that. It was Chuck and Chuck alone."

"I get it Walker, I get it. Chuck helps us and does his share. OK, I admit it," Casey said.

"Then why are we wasting time with another mission? Why aren't we trying to fix that situation and get Chuck back here where he belongs? And why can't Beckman call him by his name instead of the Intersect like he's some damn instrument?" Sarah raged.

Casey stared at her after her tirade. But she didn't even look at him. She stared down at her hands avoiding his gaze. He grunted. "I still say that I should go there and talk to Bartowski. I'm sure that I can persuade him to cooperate," he said.

Sarah looked at him with disgust. She knew exactly what type of persuasion he was talking about. He returned her stare for a moment and then grunted again. "Fine. But what else can we do? Beckman is adamant that Bartowski stay in the bunker. She has all of the best people on this and they're working on it."

"So she says," Sara spat.

"Well, I repeat, what else can we do?"

"I know something that I can do and I'm going to do it," Sarah said.

Casey said nothing but looked curiously at her.

"I'm going to get him those books," she resolved.

"They've already examined those books and found nothing. The analysts I talked to said that they were just junky romances. And besides, Bartowski didn't flash on them or anything, remember?"

"What have we been discussing here? What have we just been talking about?" Sarah said. She looked at him pointedly. Casey looked puzzled and shrugged.

"Chuck, Casey, Chuck! You, I and Beckman always think of Chuck as the Intersect. But he has saved us, saved the mission, and saved lives dozens and dozens of times _without_ the Intersect. He did all of that and more _as_ Chuck. So maybe he'll find something in those books that those analysts didn't," she said.

She stood up and walked toward the door, determined to get those books to Chuck as soon as possible. On the way out, she stopped and turned back to Casey.

"And besides, would it hurt for another set of eyes to study them? It's not like he has a lot of things to do in the bunker anyway," Sarah said, using Chuck's words.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The CIA had been unable yet to locate the publisher or printer of the books. What copies they did have had been sent to the analysts in Washington. So Sarah simply tracked down a few fans from the phone numbers they had left on the Bartowski answering machine and found some who had extra copies that they were willing to part with.

Sarah had also learned that the CIA and NSA's analysts and techs still had been unable to do anything about the website that continued to promote Charles Meyerson, his exploits and the books. Every time they thought that they had it shut down, it popped back up. And every time they tried to trace and track down the webmaster, they got nowhere. The analysts confessed that they were up against one of the best, brightest and trickiest computer and internet experts they had ever faced.

In fact, the lead analyst suggested they hire the person when and if they captured whoever was behind all of this. Upon hearing that, Sarah once again wondered if Chuck could help with shutting down and tracking down the website. She suggested that to Beckman, who nixed the idea, once again saying that the CIA and NSA had plenty of expert help for such a matter. All of which made Sarah more determined than ever to get the books to Chuck as quickly as possible.

**End Chapter 5**

**Next: Reading Material**

**NOTE: **_Other Chuck fan fiction writers far better than me have pointed out in stories how Chuck greatly contributes to the team as Chuck, NOT just as the Intersect. Yet, does he get any thanks for that? How many times have Sarah, Casey and Beckman actually thanked Chuck for all that he does????_


	6. Reading Material

**CHUCK VS. THE SUPER SPY**

**SUMMARY:** Chuck suddenly finds himself adored and pursued by many beautiful girls. What's going on? That's what Sarah and everyone else want to know.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own "Chuck."

**NOTE: **Please keep reviewing! Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated!

-

**CHAPTER 6 – READING MATERIAL**

_Dear Chuck,_

_I am so sorry about all of this. You in a bunker is something that I did not nor do not want to ever happen. I had nothing to do with you being put there and I did not know anything about it. But there was nothing I could do when it happened. I am trying to get you out of the bunker. It is difficult but I will not give up._

_If there is anything – __anything__ - at any time that I can do for you, please let me know. I know you are not allowed to use the phone or email. But just tell them to contact me at any time, day or night, if you need anything and I will be there immediately._

_-- Sarah_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chuck folded up the letter and put it back in his pocket. He had read it dozens of times over since Captain Parker had delivered it to him. And he still didn't know what to make of it.

On the one hand, it sounded like Sarah was sorry and that she really missed him. He could read a lot between the lines there. But on the other hand, Sarah was a trained spy, assassin and seductress. Lying and seducing were part of her job skills. Chuck could hear General Beckman: "The Intersect isn't cooperating, do whatever is necessary to get him to cooperate, Agent Walker!"

What was real and what wasn't real in that letter? Chuck thought. What was real and what wasn't real in his whole relationship with Sarah?

"What relationship?" he said out loud. "You're the Intersect. So of course, she's going to be nice to you and like you and be friendly with you."

And once again, he cursed Bryce Larkin for sending him that damn thing and getting him into all of this. He had the Intersect in his head, the CIA and NSA constantly called on him to use it and took from him and rarely gave anything back, he was constantly participating in dangerous missions, he lied to his family and friends, sometimes he endangered them, he didn't have a normal life, he couldn't have any normal relationships and he couldn't go anywhere or do anything normal. The only good thing that had come from all of this was that he had met Sarah. And even that was questionable.

And now where had it all gotten him? In a bunker, shut off from his family, his friends, the world.

It had just been four days since he had been brought to the bunker. But it had seemed like a lot longer to Chuck. The bunker wasn't a bad place. The room he lived in was large, comfortable and had lots of amenities like a big screen television with hundreds of channels and a DVD player, the latest and best computer (but no access to the internet), a great gaming system with all of the latest games, and good food and drinks. And if there was something he wanted, a book, a new game, a movie, some special food or whatever, all he had to do was ask and it was brought to him.

If you have to be locked up, this is the way to go, Chuck thought. He knew that his friend Morgan would love this situation. Yep, Morgan wouldn't have thought it was so horrible in the bunker. But that did little to detract from Chuck feeling depressed and down. He thought again how he had done everything the government had asked him, had saved many lives, and done his part to make many missions successful and what did Beckman do? Lock him up in a bunker.

He kept hoping that Sarah and Casey could do something to help. But I'm still here aren't I, Chuck thought. He also felt a little guilty at how he had treated Sarah the other day and how he had told her that he hadn't flashed on any of the files she had brought. He could tell that she knew he was lying. But he was tired of it all and had had enough of everybody treating him like some tool or machine.

He missed Sarah. He missed Sarah a lot. But he supposed that part of that was his fault. She had visited again but after that first visit, he had refused to see her. He wondered if she would come back after that. And he missed Ellie, Awesome and Morgan. He even missed the BuyMore. He wondered what story had been concocted to explain his absence to everyone.

He leaned his head back against the top of the couch and stared at the ceiling. He looked for some cracks or spots or something that possibly amuse him but saw nothing but a perfect, flawless white colored ceiling.

He sat that way for about five minutes when the buzzer for his door rang. Chuck got up from the couch, walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi Chuck!" Captain Parker greeted. "May I come in?"

He said nothing but stepped back to allow her in. She glanced around the room as if looking for something and then she turned toward him. Chuck noticed the look she gave him. "What?" he asked.

"TV off, no game going, computer off and no book lying around. When you're not busy with one of those, that means something is bothering you. Want to talk?" she asked.

Chuck shook his head. The woman could read his moods. He liked Captain Parker. She wasn't all military, even though she wore a uniform. Wore it very well, Chuck couldn't help noticing. She seemed to take an interest in him, she seemed concerned about him, and she liked to play games. She visited him about four times a day and on at least one of those visits, they played games together.

She seemed like a nice person; at least she acted nice to him. As did all of the personnel who worked in this bunker, Chuck thought. Besides his room, he had only been to a couple of other rooms in this place. From what he could see, it was a huge underground facility. And he figured that he was not the only asset in the place even though he didn't see any other civilians like himself. Contact between the people secured in the bunker was not allowed. The only contact with people Chuck had so far was with Sarah, Captain Parker, and all of the personnel who worked with her. And they all seemed to go out of their way to make his stay here as pleasant and easy as possible. Plus, they all seemed to like him.

Everybody did like him, Captain Parker had confirmed during one of their gaming sessions. And that, she pointed out, had a lot to do with him.

"_Huh?" Chuck asked._

"_You're not a snob nor do you act like one," she answered._

_Chuck looked at her puzzled._

"_We have and we get a lot of assets who think they are God and they expect to be treated as such. It gets annoying Chuck. Heck, it gets to be a pain in the rear. But you don't act like that. You've been nice and polite to everyone. You say "Please!" and "Thank you!" You don't talk down to anyone. You call everyone by their name and take an interest in people, even if you've just met them. And you're a nice guy. And believe me, the people working in here notice things like that and appreciate that," Parker explained._

"Chuck!"

Captain Parker had called out his name. He had been deep in thought and hadn't noticed that she had been speaking to him.

"Sorry," Chuck apologized. "I was out of it. What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to play a game."

"Sure."

Captain Parker started to say something else but before the words came out of her mouth, an alarm went off. Quick as a flash, she pulled out her cell phone, dialed a number. The second someone answered, she shouted orders into the phone. After she hung up, she pulled her gun out of the holster.

"What's going on? Is it Fulcrum?" Chuck asked. The alarm was still sounding.

"Maybe something, maybe nothing. But we can't take any chances Chuck. I've called for backup and as soon as they get here, we're going to escort you to a safe room."

A few minutes later, the door buzzer rang. Parker pointed her gun at the door and asked who it was.

"Captain Parker, it's Sergeant Danielson. I'm here with the backup as ordered," a male voice boomed from the other side of the door.

"Come in – _slowly_," Parker ordered still pointing her gun at the door.

The door was slowly pushed open and a guard, holding his hands out where they could easily be seen, entered. Parker relaxed a little. Danielson looked at Chuck. "You OK Chuck?" he asked. Chuck nodded.

Parker barked out orders. "We need to get him secured in a safe room right away. You on one side and me on the other. Then two in front and two behind. Guns drawn," she said.

With that, Parker moved over to Chuck, grasped his right arm and pulled him forward and out the door. Danielson followed closely. Outside, in the corridor, were four other guards. Danielson barked out the orders that Parker had given him and Chuck found himself surrounded by armed guards.

Still holding Chuck's arm, Parker guided him down the corridor. She never let go of his arm the whole way. With the alarm still sounding, they moved quickly and efficiently. They made a lot of turns and seemed to travel a long distance until they finally arrived at what looked like a vault. Two of the guards went in and after a few seconds, one called "It's clear!"

Parker escorted Chuck inside. Then the two other guards came in. Parker released Chuck's arm and gave instructions.

"We're locking the door and you four are to stay with Chuck and protect him."

And then she dashed out of the room and the door was shut and locked. Chuck turned to the guards. "Anybody know what's going on?" he asked.

They shook their heads. Chuck looked around the room. It wasn't as big as his room but it had chairs, a couch, a TV, a refrigerator and a bathroom. Chuck grabbed the remote control.

"Well, I guess we may be here a while so let's make ourselves comfortable. How about we see what's on television," he said.

The guards grinned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About an hour later, the door to the safe room opened and Captain Parker walked in. She smiled at Chuck. "All clear. Let's get you back to your room," she announced.

"What happened?" Chuck asked.

"Just an incident. We took care of it," she replied. And she said nothing more.

Chuck was escorted back to his room. He didn't see any signs of fights or explosions along the way. So he had no idea what happened. But if it had been Fulcrum, he probably would have immediately been escorted to another facility and not back to his room.

When they arrived at his room, the four guards departed leaving Chuck and Captain Parker standing in the hallway. She gestured at his door. "Shall we?" she asked.

They entered the room. "Now, how about a game," she asked.

"Your turn to pick which one," Chuck replied with a grin.

"I think it's—"

Her phone rang and she answered. After listening for a few moments, she frowned, acknowledged what she was told and with an "I'll be right there!" ended the call.

The frown was still on her face as she looked at Chuck. "Agent Walker is here."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah paced in the waiting room, hoping that Chuck would come see her. It had been four days since he had been bunkered and it felt like much longer. She really missed Chuck and really wanted to see him. She hoped that he would want to see her. She glanced at the pile of paperbacks on the table. She had asked Captain Parker to tell Chuck that she had the books he requested. Maybe he'll come out here to get those books, she thought. It was worth a try.

When she had arrived today at the station above ground, requested entrance to the bunker and said that she wanted to see Chuck, the guard immediately was on edge. He made her wait while he contacted Captain Parker. A few minutes later, Captain Parker arrived. She did not look happy as she approached.

"That visit from the NSA today did not make any friends around here Agent Walker," Parker said.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"About two hours ago, a Major John Casey from the NSA, who I understand is your partner, came to see Chuck. We took him down to the lobby where he was told to wait. Apparently your partner took issue with that and demanded to be let into Chuck's room immediately. When he was told that Chuck would decide that, he got very irate and went looking for Chuck on his own. I told you that I do _not_ allow visitors to see our guests in their rooms _unless_ the guests have OK'd it," Parker said.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, I remember that and I have no problem with that."

"Well, your partner apparently did have a problem with that. As I said, Major Casey became very irate, left the waiting area, and proceeded to try to find Chuck on his own. And shouted threats while doing so."

Oh no, Sarah groaned inwardly.

"We were told that Chuck's security is our top priority. And in addition to that, although Chuck has only been here a brief time, a lot of people who work here like him and think highly of him – myself included I might add. So when your partner yelled out threats to Chuck, a lot of people here reacted. They did not know for sure what was going on but perceived the whole thing as a danger and the alarm was sounded. It took a while for me to figure out what was going on and straighten things out. And Major Casey was immediately and forcibly escorted out of here." Captain Parker paused as she then affixed Sarah with a stern look.

"Now I'm not going to have to worry about that with you, am I?" she asked.

"I assure you Captain Parker. I would not act like that nor would I even consider such actions against Chuck. He is my friend and I would never harm him. I want to also assure you that Casey would not have actually gone through with any of those threats. Where Chuck is concerned, he is more bark than bite," Sarah said.

"Let me _assure_ you agent Walker. Major Casey most certainly would _not_ have carried out any threats against Chuck. As long as Chuck is in my facility, _nothing_ is going to hurt him," Parker said.

Captain Parker again glared sternly at Sarah, causing the CIA agent to ponder just exactly what the officer meant when she said she thought highly of Chuck. Sarah also mentally cursed Casey for making a bad situation worse. The staring match between the two women continued for a few seconds. Sarah finally broke the silence by politely asking if she could see Chuck.

"Let's go see if he _wants_ to see you," the captain replied as she turned and led the way to the elevator. They rode down in silence. When the ride ended and the doors opened, the captain led Sarah into the waiting area. And she had been waiting there since.

The door to the waiting area opened, bringing Sarah out of her thoughts. She immediately whipped her head to the door to see who walked in. Chuck! she thought happily. All professionalism and propriety were tossed aside as Sarah sprang upon Chuck and hugged him. She couldn't help it. His absence had felt like some part of her had been taken from her.

"Thank you for seeing me! I've missed you so much!" she whispered in his ear while she held tightly to him.

For a few seconds, Chuck did nothing in reaction to that. But then Sarah felt his arms come up and wrap around her and return the hug. "I've missed you too," he whispered back.

Sarah had to restrain herself from cheering out loud as she heard his words. It was Chuck, _her_ Chuck, who said those words. She didn't want to leave his arms but they couldn't stay like that forever. She pulled back and then gripped one arm and guided him over to the table. "Come on and sit with me for a little while, OK?" she asked.

It appeared to be OK with him as he sat in a chair. She picked up the paperbacks and handed them to him. He looked them over. "Thanks," he said.

Sarah smiled. "You were right. You should have the chance to look them over and see if you find anything."

"Thanks," he repeated.

They got quiet and they sat there, looking at each other.

"Chuck!" "Sarah!" They both spoke at the same time and then got quiet. Then each started to speak at the same time again. Sarah held up her hand. "You go first Chuck," she said.

Chuck sighed. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about lying to you the other day, telling you that I didn't flash on anything in that file. I did flash and I did see something. But I was kind of mad…well, kind of mad is kind of downplaying it…I was actually really pissed. I know I was wrong to do that but I was just so, so…and I'm rambling aren't I?"

Sarah smiled and nodded. She reached over and put her hand on top of his. "That's OK Chuck. I think I would have been pretty pissed if I had been put in a bunker. So I don't blame you for acting the way you did."

He turned his hand over and gripped hers. Then after a few seconds, he started stroking her hand with his fingers.

"So, what's going on in the outside world? Any new developments in that Meyerson website?" he asked as he continued stroking her hand.

It took Sarah a moment to realize that he had been speaking. His fingers tracing her palm were electrifying to her. She couldn't believe how much just that simple little touch affected her. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked.

Chuck looked at her, a little puzzled. "I said have there been any new developments or findings in that Meyerson website and those books?"

"They still can't shut down the website nor trace its location. And as far as I know, they haven't found out anything from the books," she replied.

He sighed. "Well, then I guess I'm still stuck in here," he said as a frown formed on his face.

"Chuck…about that…."

He looked at her expectantly. It had been hard enough writing down what she wrote in that note to him. And here, now, to say it out loud? But she had to, needed to do this.

"Chuck…I'm really sorry about all…all of this. I, I didn't…I didn't know that Beckman was going to put you in a bunker – I _really_ didn't know. The first I heard about it was after Casey…."

He gently squeezed her hand. "I know," he said with a smile. "And thank you."

They sat for a moment in silence and then Chuck made a suggestion.

"Why don't we get out of here and go back to my room. It's more comfortable."

"That sounds great," Sarah replied.

They spent over an hour in his room talking. Sometimes their conversation was serious as they talked about the bunker or the Meyerson case and sometimes it was just playful with Chuck making his usual jokes. Sarah enjoyed it immensely. It had been a long time since she had just sat and talked with someone. But most of all, she saw that Chuck, her Chuck, was there. And that meant so much to her.

Eventually, she had to leave, to get to the Castle. She didn't want to; she would have been content to sit and talk with Chuck for the rest of the day. But she had to go. She hugged him when she left. And it pleased her that he enthusiastically returned the hug.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Sarah left the hotel in her Porsche, heading out to the bunker for another visit with Chuck when her iPhone rang. She checked the readout which said "Unidentified caller." Sarah answered the call.

"Agent Walker?"

"Yes."

"This is Captain Parker. I'm calling about Chuck."

Instantly, Sarah got worried. "Is he all right? Did something happen?" she asked.

"Chuck is fine. He just asked me to contact you and relay a message."

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. "What did he say?"

"I'm not sure what this means. He said that you would understand. He said for me to let you know that he needs a meeting with the boss and that he has this figured out. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes Captain Parker. It does make sense. Thank you. And please tell him that I will set it up as soon as possible," Sarah replied. She thanked her again and then hung up.

Chuck had figured this out. CIA and NSA analysts had supposedly been working on this for days and found nothing. Chuck had those books for less than 24 hours and had figured it out. We _have_ underestimated him, Sarah thought.

**End Chapter 6**

**Next: Game On!**


	7. Game On!

**CHUCK VS. THE SUPER SPY**

**SUMMARY:** Chuck suddenly finds himself adored and pursued by many beautiful girls. What's going on? That's what Sarah and everyone else want to know.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own "Chuck."

**NOTE: **Once again, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And please review!

-

**CHAPTER 7 – GAME ON!**

Sarah and Casey were able to set up a videoconference with Beckman that morning a few hours after Sarah received Chuck's message. Since the orders to keep Chuck in the bunker were still in place, they had no choice but to have the conference there.

Casey was not happy about that. Sarah wasn't sure why until they arrived at the bunker. From the second they entered the complex, Sarah noticed that all of the guards gave the NSA agent dirty looks. When they were finally checked in and allowed to enter, they had an armed escort. And every one of those escorts kept a careful eye on Casey. Evidently, everybody there remembered the visit Casey made to the facility yesterday.

And when Captain Parker arrived in the waiting area, she not only showed her animosity toward Casey but also verbalized it. She made it quite clear to Casey that after "the stunt" he pulled, if she had her way, he would not have been allowed back in the facility or anywhere near Chuck. She made it equally clear to Casey that the only reason he was now allowed inside was because General Beckman had ordered it. Parker also added that if Casey even so much as thought about doing anything like he did yesterday or made any sort of threats against Chuck, that he would be immediately removed. Casey looked sullen and angry throughout all of this but fortunately kept quiet.

So now, Chuck, Sarah, and Casey sat a table in a conference room facing a screen waiting for Beckman to appear on it. A few minutes earlier, Parker had been in the room with them and seemed to have every intention of staying during the conference. Casey ordered her out of the room but Parker refused to budge.

"It is my job to protect Chuck and make sure that no harm comes to him," she retorted.

"For crying out loud, he isn't in any danger with us. We're his handlers. _We_ protect him all of the time," Casey fired back.

Parker was about to yell something when Chuck interrupted.

"Sylvia!"

Parker's face softened as she turned to Chuck.

"It's OK…really…it's OK. I'll be fine. I'm sorry but I do think you will have to leave us alone as this is pretty confidential stuff," he said.

Parker said nothing for a moment but then nodded. "All right. But I will be waiting right outside this door. You call me if there is any trouble."

"It will be OK," Chuck insisted.

She looked softly again at Chuck and then departed from the room. So now it's Sylvia, Sarah fumed. What are Chuck and that woman doing when I'm not around? She had to get Chuck out of this bunker and away from that woman quickly.

The screen came on and Beckman's face appeared. She did not look happy.

"Make this quick Mr. Bartowski. This is not a good time," she commanded.

"I read and studied all of the Meyerson books, general. And—"

"Mr. Bartowski! I told you that we already had top analysts working on those books. You are wasting my time and your time. Our analysts will—"

"Did any of your _top_ analysts happen to notice that the first three books in this series are adaptations of the first three cases that I did with Sarah and Casey?" Chuck interrupted.

Beckman looked stunned. Both Sarah and Casey turned to Chuck in shock.

"What?" Beckman asked quietly.

"The first three adventures in this series are adaptations of the first three actual cases I did for the CIA and NSA. The books may have different names and places, but they are based on my first three cases. I immediately saw that while reading them."

Beckman seemed still stunned. She didn't seem to know what to say. When she finally spoke, she even stammered a little.

"No…our analysts didn't see that…but then, they don't have access to…they…well…that's an interesting finding Mr. Bartowski…did you find anything else?"

"It's just the first three books that are my cases. The rest of the books, the other two, are original adventures. Well, they are original to me. They are not adaptations or rewrites of my cases. They may be someone else's cases. But I wouldn't know. Anyway, that means that whoever wrote these books had access to my first three case files and after that did not. Did something happen to my files after the third case?"

Beckman nodded. "Yes. It was after the third case that Graham and I upped the security level of your files. The fewer people that saw them, the better."

"OK then. So whoever wrote these books didn't have access to my case files after you upped the security level," Chuck noted.

Beckman frowned. "Are you saying that the person responsible for these books and that website is one of us?"

"Well, who else has and had access to my case files?"

The general said nothing. She seemed to be weighing the possibilities of what Chuck said. Both Sarah and Casey looked at Chuck and then each other. Chuck waited a few seconds for someone to speak. When no one said anything, he continued.

"Can you get a list of current and former agents, analysts, spies, officers, and whoever had access to my files and then compare that list with who has access now? Because I think if you do, you are going to find whoever is responsible for all of this on that list of who lost access after you raised the security level," Chuck explained.

Beckman nodded her head. "Yes, yes…of course we can get a list. I'll see to it right away." She paused for a moment as she kept staring at Chuck. "Excellent work Mr. Bartowski, thank you!"

"You're welcome general. And there are few other things."

She looked curiously at him.

"Whoever wrote these books is a hard core gamer. He or she knows a lot about video games," he said.

Beckman nodded her head again. "Our analysts did notice that," she said.

"Well, it isn't just current games this person is into. It's also the old classic games like Atari 2600, the Odyssey II and some of the early handhelds made by Mattel, all stuff from the late 1970s and early 1980s. I saw a quite a few references or salutes to those old games in one book. And I also saw a lot of references to a fantasy card game that was really big in the early 1990s. It was called Sorcerer and comic book stores were about the only places that sold that game. So not only is this person a hard core gamer but also may be a comic book fan or collector."

The general looked pleased. "I'll pass that on. Is there anything else you spotted?"

"That's about it. If I think of anything else, I'll let you know," Chuck replied.

"Thank you very much Mr. Bartowski. You've out done our analysts. I'll pass this information onto the investigating team. We may have some leads very soon." And with that, she signed off.

Chuck turned away from the screen and was surprised to find both Sarah and Casey looking at him. It wasn't the fact that they were looking at him that surprised him but how they were looking at him. Sarah's expression seemed to be both pleased and something that looked like awe. And she was smiling at him. Casey had his usual stone face but there was something different this time. My God, Chuck thought as he looked back at the NSA agent, is that…no, it couldn't be…Casey? No way! But yet there it was on Casey's face – a semblance of…respect?

"Not bad Bartowski," Casey said.

"Yes Chuck, you did great! You did great!" Sarah enthused.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Early the next morning, General Beckman contacted Sarah and Casey with a prime suspect.

Megan Robinson was her name, the general told them. She had been a CIA analyst for about three years until nine months ago when she resigned for "personal reasons" and moved to Los Angeles. Other analysts who had worked with her confirmed that she had shown a lot of interest in the "Charles Carmicheal" cases, asking around about the "James Bond on steroids" who had defused a bomb, rescued fellow agents, flown a helicopter without any training, and brought down the mysterious La Ciudad.

Casey snorted and smirked at the "James Bond on steroids" reference. "You gotta be kidding me," he groaned in disbelief. "Some analyst actually believes that moron is an agent? She thinks he's some super hero?"

"Oh yes," Beckman confirmed. "And it's not just her." And with that, Beckman connected them to Lori Doskocil, a top analyst who currently worked at the CIA and had briefly worked with Megan Robinson before she left for Los Angeles. Lori explained that what Megan Robinson had told her and other analysts working there at the time had raised a lot of intrigue about Agent Carmichael. Megan had claimed to have seen the case reports of Carmichael's first missions and talked about the agent a lot.

"We couldn't believe the things she said that Agent Carmichael did," Lori said. "Everybody in my department was talking about him and everybody wanted to know more. But we didn't have access to the reports, nor did anybody we knew. So all we heard were rumors about his adventures."

Casey shook his head and then lowered it into his hand. "Oh brother!" he muttered softly.

"And this one analyst, Megan Robinson, was particularly interested in Agent Carmichael?" Sarah asked.

"Yes ma'am. She talked about him all of the time, she kept asking anybody and everybody if they had heard anything or if they could get access to his case files, or if anyone had met Agent Carmichael…practically everyday," Lori said.

Casey still had his head lowered into his face.

"Why didn't any of you recognize the first few books as Agent Carmichael's cases?" Sarah asked.

"None of us here have or had access to those case files. I and the other current analysts who now work here arrived after the Carmichael case files' security level had been raised. When I came to work here, I think Megan was the only analyst in our area who had seen any of those files – before the security level had been raised. The others who had seen them had moved on. So all that we knew about Agent Carmichael was what Megan told us," Lori replied.

"Do you think it's possible that Megan Robinson moved to LA to try find Agent Carmichael?" Sarah asked. "Do you think she could have written those books?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Lori answered. "She seemed pretty…_interested_ in him. Carmichael this, Carmichael that. That's all she talked about."

Casey rolled his eyes.

"Could I ask you two something?" Lori inquired. Both Sarah and Casey looked at the screen, waiting for her question.

"Does this guy really exist? Is he as great as we've heard?" Lori looked excited as she asked those questions.

Casey groaned again. "I can't believe this. That moron _has fans_!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Megan Robinson's last known residence was a small house in a nice, quiet suburb of Los Angeles. Sarah, Casey, and a team of agents surrounded the house and then went in. Within seconds, every room was occupied by agents and "Clear!" was declared. There was no sign of Megan.

Casey holstered his gun. "Come on Walker, let's take a look around," he suggested.

The pair went from room to room of the house, a small, nicely decorated and clean three-bedroom, two bath. Everything looked normal, Sarah thought. And she wondered if they had gotten an incorrect address. Then a feeling of something missing, something not right struck her. They were standing in what appeared to be a living room. She looked around. There was furniture, TV, stereo, and some book shelves. It all looked normal But something didn't seem right. She left the room and dashed down the hallway.

"Walker! Where are you going?" Casey yelled.

She went into one bedroom and looked. It had a full size bed, a television, bureau, bookshelves and posters on the wall. She went into the next bedroom. It appeared to be a guest room or possibly an office. There was a twin size bed, a desk and chair, some drawers, and more posters on the wall. She checked out the third and last bedroom. This one appeared to be just for storage. Boxes were piled high, shelves were full of books and boxes. And there were three file cabinets.

Sarah wasn't sure what she was looking for but it had not been in any of the bedrooms. She stood there, kept looking and kept thinking about what she had seen in each bedroom. Something is missing, but what? she thought.

Casey walked into the room. "What's up?" he asked.

"Something is missing and I'm trying to figure out what it is," Sarah replied.

Casey glanced around the room. "Looks like just standard geek stuff. I've seen some of the same stuff in Bartowski's room."

Chuck, Sarah thought, what would Chuck have in his room? Then she knew what was missing.

"A computer and a game system," Sarah said out loud.

"What?" Casey asked.

"Megan Robinson is a computer expert and a gamer and also a comic book fan. Where is her computer? Where is her game system?" Sarah asked. "Look, there are some comic boxes. But there isn't a computer or Playstation or Wii in this room or any of the other rooms. Where are they?"

Casey looked thoughtful. "Does this house have a basement?"

It did. When they checked again they found a door in one of the hallways. One of the other agents had missed it in the first search because inside, it appeared to be a closet – coats hanging from a rod and boxes on the floor. But when Sarah shoved aside the coats, they could see an entryway with stairs leading downward. Sarah and Casey went down the stairs into the basement with guns drawn. But like the other rooms in the house, it was deserted. No Megan Robinson in sight.

Sarah scanned the basement. It was neat, clean and well organized. A washer and dryer were against one wall while the other walls had shelves with items neatly stacked. Among those items were a few boxes. Casey opened one and looked inside. "Meyerson series paperbacks. This is the place all right," he said.

Sarah looked around the basement. Still no sign of a computer or game system. She looked carefully at the walls.

"Looks another dry well," Casey remarked.

Sarah didn't reply. She continued to study one wall. Something bothered her about it.

Casey looked at the wall. "You got something Walker?"

Sarah stayed silent. What was it? Then she saw it. She pointed at conduit all along the wall. "Look…that wiring," she said.

Casey looked at where she pointed and he saw it. "All of that wiring leads into that one point in the wall," he said. He raised his gun. Sarah did likewise. They both approached the wall.

Casey felt along the wall and found a latch. He motioned to Sarah that he was going to open it. Sarah got into a defensive stance with her gun. Casey pressed the latch and jerked open a panel which revealed a hidden room. With guns pointed, Sarah and Casey looked into the room.

Inside, sitting at a desk with a laptop computer and several games systems, was an attractive brunette in her 20s, wearing glasses. She ignored the pair and typed furiously on her computer. Then she shut the lid down on the laptop and turned and studied Sarah and Casey pointing their guns at her. She seemed unfazed and unafraid. In fact, Sarah thought, she acted as if she had been expecting us.

Megan Robinson removed her glasses, placed them on the desk and held our both her hands for handcuffs. And then she spoke. "I will only talk to Charles Carmichael," she declared.

**End Chapter 7**

**Next: Let's Make a Deal**

_**NOTE:**__ The "James Bond on steroids" term is LeeCan's NOT mine! Isn't that a great description for what those analysts think of Chuck? Give credit to LeeCan for it, not me!_


	8. Let's Make A Deal

**CHUCK VS. THE SUPER SPY**

**SUMMARY:** Chuck suddenly finds himself adored and pursued by many beautiful girls. What's going on? That's what Sarah and everyone else want to know.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own "Chuck."

**NOTE: **Once again, THANK YOU to all who reviewed. Please keep reviewing!

-

**CHAPTER 8 – LET'S MAKE A DEAL**

Megan Robinson meant what she said about talking only to Charles Carmichael. Casey questioned her in the interrogation room of the Castle for almost two hours and got nowhere. He tried threats, appeals, friendliness, cursing, shouting and several other methods and most of the time she hardly gave the NSA agent a glance. In fact, she spent more time examining her fingernails than she did listening to or even looking at Casey. Every now and then, when Casey paused in his questioning, she spoke. But it was only to ask questions – questions about Charles Carmichael.

"Do you know Agent Charles Carmichael? Have you worked with him? What's it like working with Agent Charles Carmichael?" she inquired. Or "What does Agent Charles Carmichael do when he's not saving the world?" And "Does Agent Charles Carmichael have a girl friend?"

Her questions frustrated Casey. All the more when he realized that the girl wasn't kidding. She really did want to know what it was like to work with the geek, he thought.

After Casey gave up, Sarah went in a little while later and tried. But once again, the only time the girl spoke was to ask Sarah about Agent Charles Carmichael. At times Sarah wondered if the girl was even listening. She rarely looked at Sarah and seemed completely oblivious to what was going on. However, that proved to be an act when Megan once interrupted Sarah during the questioning.

"Chuck?" she said with a curious look on her face.

Sarah was startled. "What?"

"You just now referred to Agent Charles Carmichael as Chuck. Are you and he close? How well do you know Agent Charles Carmichael?" Megan asked with a frown on her face.

Sarah ignored her and continued on. But she, like Casey, got nowhere. After an hour of futility, Sarah sat down in the chair facing Megan and stared at her, trying to think of something that would get her to open up and talk. A few seconds later, Megan broke the silence.

"I said I would only talk to Agent Charles Carmichael. You want answers, bring me Agent Charles Carmichael," she said. Then she crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No results?" Beckman asked.

"Nothing," Casey said, staring at her image on the screen. "We've tried everything but torture."

Beckman ignored that. "But she says she will talk to Agent Carmichael," she noted.

"She keeps saying that she will talk to _only_ him," Casey replied.

Beckman said nothing but she appeared to be thinking. Then she quietly sighed. "Well then, I guess we will have to get Agent Carmichael to talk to her."

"Ma'am, I don't know about that," Sarah protested.

"I don't know either Agent Walker. But getting Mr. Bartowski to talk to her seems to be the easiest solution. We still cannot shut down that website. She won't talk and neither one of you have been able to make any progress with her. We're at an impasse here. An impasse that we can't have." She pulled her keyboard closer to her and started typing. "I will issue orders for Mr. Bartowski to be released from the bunker immediately. Go get him and bring him back and have him question this woman."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Both Sarah and Casey prepped Chuck on what he had to do. They told him how their questioning sessions had gone and then Sarah tried to give him some dos and don'ts. She had been talking to him alone for a few minutes when she noticed that he didn't appear to be listening. Instead, he stared through the one-way glass at Megan in the interrogation room.

"Chuck, pay attention," Sarah scolded.

"I am, I am," he said while he continued to stare at the girl.

Sarah glanced around. Casey was in another room and out of earshot. She gripped his arm. "Chuck," she said softly.

He turned and looked at her. "You don't have to do this. If you're not comfortable with this, if you're worried about this, then don't. It's OK," she said.

Chuck shook his head. "Yes, I _do_ have to do this. If I don't, then it's back to the bunker. This is my ticket out of there. I'm doing this," he insisted.

Sarah was about to respond. But before she could, Chuck looked her up and down. "Were you dressed like that when you questioned her?" he asked.

"What?" Sarah asked in surprise.

He motioned at her Orange Orange uniform. "Were you dressed like that when you questioned her?" he repeated.

She looked at him in puzzlement. Casey walked into the room and having heard what Chuck asked, sarcastically remarked, "You got a problem with Walker's fashion sense Bartowski?"

Chuck ignored him and looked Casey up and down. "And were you dressed in your BuyMore uniform when you questioned her?" he asked the NSA agent.

Casey looked annoyed. "Bartowski, what are you getting at here? What is your problem with our clothes?"

"I'll take that as a yes to both of my questions," Chuck said. He looked back at the one-way window and studied Megan for a moment. Then he turned back to Sarah and Casey. "OK, I'll need some dark dress slacks, a white or light-colored, long-sleeved dress shirt, a nice leather belt, nice black leather dress shoes, a nice silk tie, cuff links and a shoulder holster," he said.

Sarah looked perplexed while Casey looked at Chuck as if he were insane. "Do you need a trip to the spa too?" he said flippantly.

"That would be nice but not necessary," Chuck immediately responded. "Seriously though, I do need those clothes and the shoulder holster in order for me to question her."

Casey snorted. "Bartowski, if you think I'm going to give you a gun, you are out of your mind."

"I don't need a gun. I just need the holster to make it look like I wear a gun," Chuck responded.

Casey started to yell but Sarah interrupted. "Chuck, what is going on? What do you need all of that for?"

He pointed at Megan through the one-way screen. "Those Meyerson spy stories that she wrote are romantic adventure novels. And in those books, Meyerson is the best of the best. According to what you told me and what I've read in those books, she has an image of Charles Carmichael as some sort of super spy. How did you say she described Carmichael to some of her colleagues – a 'James Bond on steroids.' You two went in there looking like retail clerks. In order to get her to talk, I need to look like her image of me, like a super spy, like that 'James Bond on steroids.' That's why I need those clothes. I need to look like she imagines me to be."

Sarah and Casey stared at each other for a moment. Then Casey grunted. "It makes sense in a geeky sort of way," he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah walked down the hallway to one of the castle cells where Chuck was changing clothes. She paused and then called out, "Chuck, I have your tie."

"It's OK. I'm finished changing. You can come on back," he said.

Sarah walked over to and into the cell. Chuck was hunched over with one leg on the cot in the cell, tying his shoe. He finished tying, then straightened the knot a little, looked closely at the shoe and brushed off a smug. He switched to the other foot and did the same. Then he stood straight up and turned to Sarah.

Sarah had to will herself not to express out loud what she was thinking. God, does he look good, she thought. She could actually feel her face flush as she mentally drank him in.

The long sleeve shirt, a crisp and starched white one, fit his upper body snuggly. He filled the black dress slacks oh so well. The cuff links on the shirt sparkled as did all of him. He really does look good, she thought again. It was only when he held out his hand and said "Tie!" that she realized she had been staring dumbly at him. She handed him the tie, a dark blue with thin gold stripes. He looped it around the collar and tied it. Then he straightened and smoothed the collar. He turned and faced Sarah.

"Well, do I look OK?" he asked.

Sarah just nodded, suddenly finding it difficult to speak.

"Good. Can you help me with this?" he asked as he held up the shoulder holster.

She looked at him wondering what help he needed.

He grinned sheepishly. "I can't get this thing on. I keep doing it wrong. I'm afraid I don't have much experience with gun holsters," he said.

Sarah smiled, moved forward, and took the holster. She held it out for him and fitted it onto him. In so doing, she touched his chest and back. He felt good, _really_ good, she thought. She was about to loop it shut but then noticed that it needed adjusting. She readjusted the strap and then attached it. He turned to her again.

"Does it look OK?" he asked.

Again she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She just couldn't get out of her mind how good he looked.

"OK, ummmmm…." He hesitated and then looked outside the cell door. "OK, uhhh…don't tell Casey that I asked this, but do you have any hair spray?"

Sarah looked at him, puzzled.

He pointed at his hair. "I need to slick my hair back. I can wet it and then comb it back but I'll need some hair spray to hold it down and keep that wet look."

"Absolutely not!" Sarah immediately commanded.

"What?"

"No, no spray, no slick back, no wet look! You keep your hair the way it is now!"

Chuck looked at her quizzically.

"No spray!" Sarah emphasized. "You don't touch any of your hair with spray." She reached up with one hand to adjust a stray curl. "Your hair is perfect," she added.

His eyes strayed over at the hand on his forehead. He reached up, grasped it with his hand and pulled it down, holding it in front of him. They looked at each other as he kept hold of her hand and stroked it with his thumb.

This…this feels so right, Sarah thought.

They stayed that way for a few seconds, just looking at each other and holding hands and not speaking. Then Chuck broke the silence.

"OK then. I guess I'm ready," Chuck replied. He let go of her hand and then stepped around her and walked out of the room. It took a moment for Sarah to think about moving. But when she did, she quickly caught up to him.

"Now you know what you need to do?" Sarah asked.

"Get her to shut down that website and turn over anything about or relating to one Charles Carmichael."

"Good," Sarah said. She then handed him an ear wig. "Put this on and wear it. Casey and I will be watching and listening. We'll try to help you and guide you when necessary."

"By the way, what do I do if she asks for a deal or something like that," Chuck asked.

"Just listen to us. We'll tell you what to do on that." She put a hand on him to stop him. Then she stood in front of him and looked up at him. "Once again, you don't have to do this. If you're not comfortable or …."

"No Sarah, I want to do this. I want out of that bunker. And I can do it. Trust me!"

Sarah sighed. I do trust you Chuck, I trust you more than you can ever imagine. The problem is that I don't trust her, she thought. She just had a feeling that something was going to happen, something not good. She tried to squelch that feeling and smiled at Chuck. "OK then. Come on, it's time for Agent Charles Carmichael," she said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chuck entered the interrogation room trying to stand as tall as he could manage and trying to walk like an agent. He wasn't sure how a "James Bond on steroids" should walk but he guessed he pulled it off. Because the second he walked through the door, Megan's face lit up and her jaw dropped. Then her eyes got wide and a big smile formed on her face.

"Oh wow! God, you're even more gorgeous in person!" she gushed.

Chuck stepped forward, extended his hand to her. "Hi! I'm—"

Megan reached up with her handcuffed hands, grasped his hand and clutched it. "I know who you are! You're Agent Charles Carmichael, that super spy who has done all of those incredible and amazing things. I am so glad and so honored to meet you!" She kept hold of his hand and started stroking up and down his arm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the adjoining room, watching through the one-way glass, Sarah watched with annoyance at the sight of Megan stroking Chuck's arm.

"Chuck! You should not let a suspect touch or hold you. You have no idea what the suspect will do," Sarah said into her microphone.

Casey snorted and turned toward Sarah. "I think it's pretty easy to see what she wants to do!" he said.

Sarah gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to punch Casey. "Chuck, you need to control this. Break contact now and maintain some distance from her," Sarah commanded. This was ridiculous, she thought, that girl was practically drooling on Chuck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chuck reached forward with his other hand and stopped Megan's stroking. "Uhhh, can you stop touching me and let me have my hand back?" he asked.

"NO!" Megan squealed. She stroked his arm a few more times and then grasped his hand.

"_CHUCK! BREAK CONTACT AND STEP BACK RIGHT NOW! YOU SHOULD NOT BE TOUCHING HER!" Sarah yelled in his ear wig._

Chuck gently grasped Megan's hand and pulled away. Then he moved to the other side of the table and sat down to face her. Megan looked disappointed. She even put a pouting expression on her face for a few seconds. Then she smiled and leaned forward.

"You definitely are better looking in person. I don't think I did you justice with the cover photos I made of you," she gushed.

"Yeah, about that…how did you get those pictures of me?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, there was a facial shot of you in one of the early case files. I made a copy. And I was lucky to get that one photo. The next time I checked that file, the photo had been removed and none of the other files ever had any pictures of you. That one facial shot was the one and only picture of you that ever appeared. Anyway, with my copy, I cut and pasted your head on a body. With that facial shot, I was easily able to make some more images of your face at different angles. It was a snap," she explained. She studied him for a moment. "But I have to say again that now that I've actually seen you in person, I did _not_ do you justice."

Chuck heard Casey snort in the ear wig. Chuck didn't know what to say. He tried to change the subject. "I read those books and noticed throughout all of them that there were references to different video games, even the really old, classic games and games systems. I haven't met many girls who play video games," he noted.

"_Oooohhhhhhhh_, there are _so_ many things I can do Agent Carmichael. And I would definitely love to show you all that I can do," she teased.

Chuck heard a huff in his ear wig. "Uhhhh, what video games do you play?"

Megan arched her eyebrows. "You play video games? Hmmmm, interesting. Super spy Charles Carmichael, a gamer? Is that what you do between missions?"

"I play video games, yes."

Megan nodded. "Interesting," she noted again. Then she giggled. "You would not believe that big lug who came in here to question me. He tried to get on my good side by pretending to be a gamer. He actually asked me if I preferred to be on the side of angels or devils when I played 'Halo.'"

Chuck couldn't help laughing at Casey's attempt to show off video game knowledge. "You're kidding? He said that?" He thought he heard a growl in his ear wig.

Megan giggled again. "He looked so befuddled when I laughed at that remark. He didn't have a clue as to how idiotic he was. Kind of like bragging about how many levels you made on the Atari 2600 game 'Cosmic Conflict,' don't you think?"

She then looked expectantly at Chuck. Chuck smiled at her and nodded. "That would be difficult to do, considering that 'Cosmic Conflict' was not an Atari 2600 game but a game for the Magnovox Odyssey II system. And it didn't have any levels, you just flew your space ship and tried to kill the invaders before you ran out of fuel."

Megan seemed a little surprise. "You've played those old games?"

"A few. I can remember getting a little disappointed with some of the PC games I played years and years ago because they were so intent on making great graphics that they'd forget about making a great game. Those old systems like the Atari and Odyssey weren't able to do great graphics, so they had to do great game play. Quite of few of those games are very playable and enjoyable."

"Oh yeah, like the one that helped Atari 2600 game system become so popular, their version of Pac-Man," Megan said.

Chuck smiled at her. "How long are you going to keep testing me, to ensure that I know a lot about classic video games? Pac-Man wasn't the game cartridge that put the Atari 2600 on the map. Their version of Space Invaders was what helped to make them the most popular toy that year. Their version of Pac-Man came later and was a disaster. Game fans like to repeat that myth about Atari burying millions of unsold boxes of Pac-Man in the desert."

She said nothing for a moment. Then she smiled and nodded her head. "OK, fine. Let's dispense with the game talk. Ready to deal?" Megan asked.

"What?" Chuck replied, surprised. In his ear wig, he heard both Sarah and Casey also expressing surprise.

"To deal," Megan said. "Come on, why should we waste each other's time? I have something you want and you have something I want. So let's forgo with the questions, threats, good-cop-bad-cop routine and just go straight to what we both want. I'm willing to deal."

She then arched her eyebrows and looked at Chuck with a predatory-like expression. "Oh, I am so ready to deal!" she sighed.

"_Go ahead Chuck. See what she wants," Sarah encouraged._

"OK then. I need you shut down that website and turn in all copies of the books and anything relating to me. They're exposing my cover and…and endangering a lot of people," Chuck said.

Megan smiled. She still had that predatory-like gleam in her eye, Chuck noticed. "That's all?" she asked.

"What?"

"That's _all_ you want?" And again she arched her eyebrows.

"Uhhhhhh…yeah."

"Hmmmmmmmm," Megan hummed and she drummed her fingers on the table while appearing to consider what Chuck said. Then she stopped and looked at Chuck. "Soooooooo…I shut down my website, I stop writing those books, and I turn over any and everything I have on you. And I guess you want me to keep my mouth shut too, sign some non-disclosure agreement or something. Right?"

"Yeah…yes," Chuck replied.

"Soooooooooooooo…I do all that and I get…_what I want_?" When she said "what I want" she leaned forward and looked even more predator-like. So much so that Chuck suddenly felt nervous.

Megan lifted up her handcuffed hands and pointed at Chuck. "You…_you_ will give me what I want if I do all that? Not that big lug nor blondie, but you, right?" she asked.

Chuck suddenly found it difficult to speak. He wasn't sure why but he suddenly felt nervous at the way Megan looked at him and the way she kept phrasing things. He wondered why this felt like making a deal with the devil. Megan smiled again at him. "_You_ will give me what I want?" she repeated.

"_For crying out loud Bartowski, say something!" Casey yelled._

Chuck nodded.

Megan's smile got even bigger. "OK then." Then she stared happily at Chuck.

"_Hey moron! Find out what she wants!" Casey yelled._

Chuck still found it difficult to talk. He tried to clear his throat quietly and managed to get out a "What do you want?" without squeaking.

Megan kept smiling. Then she ran her tongue along her lips. She put her hands together and raised them up so that she could rest her chin on her palms. "Ohhhhhhhh, I just want what every woman in America wants Agent Carmichael." She stopped there and grinned at him. Once again that predator-like gleam appeared on her face.

"_Chuck…." Sarah said quietly._ Chuck thought that he detected worry and concern in Sarah's voice.

Megan leaned forward a little. "What I want is…_you!_"

Chuck heard Sarah gasp and Casey snort. He swallowed and then managed to speak. "Me?"

"You! _You!_ Agent Carmichael. I want you to take me out on a date. I want you to take me out to dinner at a very nice restaurant. And then I want you take me home and then take me to bed!"

Chuck sat there staring incredulously at Megan and felt too stunned to say anything. Wasn't there a "Star Trek – Next Generation" episode where something like this happened? he thought. Both Sarah and Casey also seemed stunned as they said nothing for a few moments. But then Sarah erupted.

"_No way! No way Chuck! That is too dangerous! There is no way we are allowing something like that!" Sarah screamed._

Casey interrupted her. Their yelling was distracting, not to mention painful to his ear. Chuck shook his head and turned to try to remove the ear piece out. And with his attention focused on that, Megan made her move.

She leaped out of her chair, across the table and looped her handcuffed arms over his head and around his neck. Then she quickly hugged and kissed Chuck. She kissed him hard. And she wouldn't let go. Chuck tried but couldn't break loose.

"_CHUCK!" Sarah screamed._

**End Chapter 8**

**Next: Open the Door for Your Mystery Date**


	9. Open the Door for Your Mystery Date

**CHUCK VS. THE SUPER SPY**

**SUMMARY:** Chuck suddenly finds himself adored and pursued by many beautiful girls. What's going on? That's what Sarah and everyone else want to know.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own "Chuck."

**NOTE: **After I posted the last chapter, the total number of reviews for this story reached a record high for me and my stories. Thank you very much! Keep those reviews coming!

**ANOTHER NOTE:** And as I post this chapter, Christmas 2009 is fast approaching. How about you Chuck fan fiction writers who haven't finished your stories giving us a Christmas present of posting new chapters and completing your stories. Please? We want to know what happens in your stories! Happy holidays everyone!

-

**CHAPTER 9 – Open the Door for Your Mystery Date**

"So this girl wants Mr. Bartowski to seduce her in order to deal," General Beckman asked from the screen in the Castle conference room.

"Hard to believe, but yes ma'am, that's what she actually wants," Casey replied with a shake of his head.

Chuck wasn't really listening. He felt…well, he didn't know what he felt. It all seemed so unreal. After Megan had kissed him and wouldn't let go, they had fallen back onto the floor. Even then, she still didn't let go nor let up on the kissing. Chuck wasn't sure how long he was on the floor with Megan devouring him with her lips before he heard the door to the holding cell burst open and then felt Megan's arms jerked off of him and her body pulled away. When he looked up he saw that Sarah had Megan pinned upright against the wall. When Casey ran into the room, Sarah jerked Megan around and shoved her to him.

"_Lock her up!"_ she commanded.

Casey escorted Megan out. Sarah then dashed down to Chuck, still on the floor. She ran her hands all over him, checking him for injuries. Satisfied that there were none, she gripped him by the shoulders and pulled him up into a sitting position.

"Are you all right?" she asked, the concern obvious in her voice. She kept her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he replied. He shook his head. "I just can't believe this is happening. This is just…so…so…." He didn't know how to describe it.

Sarah's eyes suddenly narrowed and she frowned as she looked at Chuck closely. She reached over to his face with one hand and then wiped his lips with her fingers. "Lately, it seems all I do is wipe lipstick off you," she grumbled.

But Chuck didn't notice. What Megan wanted dominated his thoughts. "I guess I'm going to have to…well, I'll have to…with her…."

Sarah's hands went to his shoulders again and gripped them tightly. "_No, you won't_," she said firmly. "We'll figure something out. Don't worry."

He looked back at her. "We don't have many options here," he said.

A look of determination was on her face as her hands gripped his shoulders even tighter. "Chuck, there is no way that I – _we_ – there is no way we are going to allow something like that. It's too risky," she insisted.

Chuck shook his head. "I think I'm stuck. She has the advantage here. And I think she knows it."

Sarah said nothing in reply. And then later, when the three of them were gathered in the conference room, General Beckman called and wanted a progress report on the questioning of Megan Robinson. So Casey told her an abbreviated version.

Chuck glanced over at Sarah. She had been silent since they had come into the conference room and now she looked angry.

"Mr. Bartowski!"

Startled, Chuck turned back to the screen to look at General Beckman. "Yes general?"

She looked at him intently and then spoke slowly. "Do you think…how do you feel about this? Do you…do you think you could do this?"

Before Chuck could respond, Sarah suddenly spoke up.

"General, he has never had any training for something like that!"

"I am aware of that Agent Walker. At present, I am not asking him to do anything. I am only asking him for his thoughts on this."

"I don't think his brain is what that nut case wants," Casey interjected.

Beckman eyed Casey with a stern expression. "Dispense with the jokes or sarcastic remarks," she ordered. "I do not find _anything_ humorous about this!"

"He is not trained for this. We shouldn't be asking him to do this! We already ask him to do so much!" Sarah said.

"We don't have any choice!" Casey yelled. "How else are we going to stop this? If you've got a better idea Walker, let's hear it!"

Chuck felt he could do nothing but watch as Sarah and Casey argued.

"This could also be dangerous! Having a date with that woman in a crowded restaurant is not a good idea. We have no idea what she is capable of or what she might do!" Sarah said.

"Look, we have to—"

"ENOUGH!" Beckman yelled.

Sarah and Casey stopped talking and turned to the screen. Beckman did not look happy.

"Agents Walker and Casey – leave the room! Now!" she commanded.

"What?" they both said.

"I will discuss this alone with Mr. Bartowski. _Both of you, out of the room! NOW!_"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah and Casey stood waiting in the main room of the Castle. Chuck and Beckman had been talking for about five minutes now. Sarah glanced at the conference room door and then glared at Casey.

"Thanks for backing me up _partner_," she muttered.

Casey glared back at her. "Don't push it Walker. We both know your real reasoning here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Casey shook his head and then stared at her incredulously. "Come on Walker. You know and I know why you don't want Bartowski to do this."

Sarah looked angrily at him for a moment and then she turned away, not saying anything. But Casey didn't let up.

"This is all about your girly feelings for the geek. That's the problem, isn't it? That's why you don't want him hopping in the sack with this weirdo, isn't it?"

Casey waited for Sarah to say something, anything in response. But Sarah still said nothing. After a few moments, Casey shook his head.

"All right, fine. You don't want to admit what is so obvious…fine. But I have to say that's it really interesting to see what happens when the tables are turned," he said.

Sarah jerked her head back toward him. "Just what do you mean by that?" she spat.

He shook his head again. "You are a piece of work, you know that? Think back to some past missions when Bartowski had to sit and watch or listen while you went in and flirted and made out with a mark. How do you think he felt about that? You think that didn't bother him? That it didn't tear him up? Hell, sometimes I even felt sorry for the geek. So I tried to help by telling him that you were doing your job, nothing more. But even then he still moped.

"And now here he has to go in and do the seduction thing, _do his job_, just like you. And how do you act? You get your panties in a knot and say that he shouldn't do this. Kind of different, isn't it when you're the one that has to sit and watch while the person you have feelings for is in there seducing someone? How does it feel to be on that end for a change, Walker? Doesn't feel very good does it? Maybe now you know how Bartowski feels."

What Casey said was almost like a slap to her face. Sarah clenched one of her fists. She so wanted to hit him right now. She tried to calm down, waited a few seconds, choosing not to reply until she was sure that she could control her voice.

"This is _not_ Chuck's job. Chuck is _not_ an agent. He is _not_ trained for something like this," she said.

"Weren't you the one telling me the other day that we constantly under estimate and under value Bartowski? Weren't you the one telling me that? Besides, all Bartowski has to do is _do_ _her_. How hard can that be? And hell, it might even be good for the geek the way you've been stringing him along all this time," Casey retorted.

Sarah's eyes blazed and she clenched her fist again. Oh he was so going to pay for that remark, she thought. But before she could say or do anything, the door to the conference room opened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

General Beckman waited until Sarah and Casey had left, the door was shut and Chuck was alone in the conference room. Her face seemed emotionless as she silently stared at him for a moment. However, when she spoke, her tone seemed to have a bit of sympathy or concern in it.

"Mr. Bartowski, this conversation will be just between us. I am not taping or recording it and anything you say will be held in my strictest confidence. Understood?"

Chuck nodded.

"With that, I want to you to be totally and completely honest and frank with me. I do not want you to be concerned about what I will think. Is that understood?"

Chuck nodded again.

"Agent Walker is correct in that you have not had any training for a situation like this. I want to also emphasize that there is nothing fun about this. Sometimes this sort of work can have serious emotional effects. And sometimes there are other consequences as well. So I will ask you again, how do you feel about this? Do you think you can do this? Be honest with me Mr. Bartowski. Tell me what you are thinking."

Chuck swallowed as he looked at Beckman. "I've never really been the type of person who…the type of person for casual affairs. That's just not who or what I am," he said. Then he swallowed again. "But if we can't get her to stop that website and the rest of the stuff, then it's back to the bunker for me, isn't it?"

"I will be honest with you Mr. Bartowski. Yes, if we cannot get that website shut down and removed, the bunker option is a very strong possibility. And as much as I hate to admit this, this…deal that Megan Robinson proposes seems like the easiest and quickest way out."

Chuck had thought as much. He let out a breath. "General, I do not want to live the rest of my life in a bunker. I will do anything to avoid that. So yes, I will do this," he said.

Beckman studied him for a moment. Then she frowned. "Chuck…are you sure?" It didn't go unnoticed by Chuck that this was the first time ever that Beckman had called him by his first name.

"There…there really is no other…well, you just said yourself that this is probably the easiest and quickest solution," he said.

Beckman nodded. Then she looked at him for a few moments as if studying or assessing him. Chuck thought that he heard her sigh before she spoke. "Very well. However, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. If at any time during this – _any time_ – you have second thoughts or doubts, do _not_ hesitate to stop and call this off. _At any time!_ Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you," Chuck said.

"And one other thing…if you go through with this and after, you feel or think that you need help…counseling, you do not hesitate to let me know. That too will be held in the strictest of confidence."

"Thank you."

"Now…about this…this date; I think Agent Walker is correct about safety and security issues of having a date in a crowded restaurant."

"General, if I may. I have a suggestion on how to solve that," Chuck said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the next evening and preparations for Chuck's date with Megan had been going on all day. Sarah walked into the room of the Castle where Chuck was waiting. He was fiddling with the tie. Sarah looked him over. The suit he wore looked good on him. She watched him as he struggled with the tie. It was a losing battle.

She walked over, pulled his hands away and then did the tie herself. Once done, she stepped back a little and appraised him. Noticing a stray curl of hair askew, she reached up and straightened it. Then she stepped back a little and appraised him again. Perfect, she thought, he looks perfect. Then she noticed that he had not said one word the entire time she had been there. That wasn't like Chuck.

"How are you doing?" she asked, studying his face.

He shook his head, started to say something but then stopped. "Chuck, what is it?"

He sighed. He shook his head again. He bit his bottom lip. Then he finally spoke. "I'm just not…well, I don't know…I just…." He paused before continuing. "I'm not…not sure…h h how to go about this. You're right. I…I haven't had any training in this…you know?"

Sarah did know. He wasn't a spy; that was for sure. But a spy was the last thing in the world she wanted him to be. She wanted him to be Chuck and nothing else. She thought back to the conversation they had after that whole Jill mess, when his ex-girl friend came back into his life and turned out to be a Fulcrum agent. He had lamented how he had been deceived by Jill and remarked how he needed to be more in tune with deception and dishonesty. She stopped him and told him not to do that because deception was not who he was. And she meant it. He was Chuck and that was one reason he was so unique and so attractive to her, she thought.

She hesitated to say something. She felt conflicted. Part of her knew that he had a job to do and that it was important that he did it well and succeed. But another part of her didn't want him to do this, didn't want him to seduce this girl or even be anywhere near her. Still….

She reached over and grasped his hand and then looked directly into his eyes. "Just be yourself Chuck. That's the best thing about you," she said.

His eyes never left her as she spoke those words. And they held her gaze for a long time after. His eyes seemed to stare deep into her and for a moment, she got lost in them. Everything around her and everything that was happening faded away and all she could see and feel was Chuck. They stayed that way for a moment, lost in each other's eyes. Chuck then turned his head away and looked a little sad. "If I was being myself, then I wouldn't be trying to seduce a girl I hardly know," he said. Then he walked out of the room.

Sarah's eyes followed him the whole way as he left. "I know," she said softly when he was out of earshot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ready?" Casey said as Chuck and Sarah walked into the main room of the Castle.

Sarah looked at Chuck. Chuck nodded.

"OK, then let's go. Bartowski, go get your lady and let's roll. We have the limousine upstairs all ready. As usual, your watch has the GPS on you. So keep it on you or near you at all times. And we have cameras in place," Casey explained.

At the word "cameras," Chuck's head shot up. "You're going to be recording this?" he asked. He looked aghast.

Casey nodded.

"Everything? _Everything?_ Even when…." Chuck did not finish the sentence.

"Bartowski, in case you've forgotten, you are one of the country's most valuable assets. You are not going to be out of our sight at any time. Cameras and/or eyes will be on you at all times to make sure that you are safe and that screwball doesn't try anything," Casey said.

Sarah looked at Chuck, expecting him to protest. She didn't like the fact that Chuck's seduction of this girl would be recorded. She didn't want it recorded and she wanted even less to watch it. But it was for his safety. But much to her surprise, Chuck didn't protest. His expression seemed to be…well, Sarah couldn't tell for sure. Did he just get an idea or something? she wondered.

"Chuck, it is for your protection," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, OK," he said. But he didn't seem to be listening. Sarah could tell that his thoughts were somewhere else. "That's it, that's it," he mumbled. "That's it."

Sarah studied him. "Chuck? What's it? What do you mean?"

He grinned. "I know what to do. I know exactly what to do," he said. He turned to Casey. "I'm ready. Let me go get Megan and let's do this!" Chuck said enthusiastically. And with that, he strode out of the room to Megan's cell.

Sarah stared in shock at Chuck's departing form. She looked back at Casey, who seemed also shocked.

"Well, that's interesting," Casey noted with a grunt.

Sarah didn't say anything. That was certainly not the reaction she expected from Chuck. What was he going to do?

**End Chapter 9**

**Next: On the Town**


	10. On the Town

**CHUCK VS. THE SUPER SPY**

**SUMMARY:** Chuck suddenly finds himself the object of adoration from many beautiful girls. What's going on? That's what Sarah and everyone else want to know.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own "Chuck."

**NOTE: **As I post this chapter, we're between Christmas and New Year's. I hope everyone is having a nice holiday!

-

**CHAPTER 10 – On the Town**

Sarah and Casey waited and about a minute later Chuck and Megan wandered into the Castle's main area, laughing.

"Well, are you two ready?" Chuck greeted brightly. "We're ready for dinner."

"And other things," Megan giggled and snuggled closer to Chuck's side. Chuck turned his head, smiled and then wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sarah watched it all with a frown.

Arm in arm, the couple moved toward the stairs leading out of the Castle.

"Not so fast," Casey said.

Everyone looked at the NSA agent who pulled out an ankle bracelet. "This needs to go on her leg," he said as he moved forward.

"No," Chuck said.

Casey glared at Chuck. "What did you say?"

"I said no. No ankle bracelet on her. Absolutely not."

Casey's glare turned deadly. "Look _Agent Carmichael_, this has to—"

"I said no and I meant no. Megan is not getting an ankle monitor put on her. She's with me and I'll assume responsibility," Chuck insisted. And before Casey or Sarah could protest, he guided the woman forward and they walked up the stairs.

Casey turned to Sarah with an annoyed look on his face. "What is that geek thinking?"

"I don't know. But for now, let's do things his way," Sarah replied. She didn't like that woman without the ankle bracelet. If she tried to make a getaway with Chuck, that could cause problems. No, she didn't like it at all. She hoped Chuck knew what he was doing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The limousine traveled along the road to the restaurant with Casey driving, Sarah in the front passenger seat and Chuck and Megan in the back. Sarah kept her eyes on the rearview mirror watching the pair.

Megan was sitting close, _really_ close to Chuck and he didn't seem to mind at all, Sarah noticed. Chuck smiled at Megan. In fact, he had been smiling at her for the entire trip. He shuffled in the seat and then put his arm up and around Megan, who looked surprised but pleased. She rested her head on his shoulder and then put one hand on his thigh. Chuck tilted his head down atop hers and stroked her shoulder.

Sarah turned away from the rearview mirror and looked out the window and tried to squelch her anger and hide the annoyed look that she knew was forming on her face. Chuck is doing what he has to do, what he needs to do, she said silently, trying to calm herself. She knew that he was just doing his job but she was quickly realizing how hard it was to watch it all.

A whirring noise interrupted her thoughts. She quickly looked back and saw that Chuck was raising the barrier to the back seat, the barrier that would block her and Casey from seeing and hearing what he and Megan were doing and also keep them from helping if something went wrong. "Chuck!" she cried. But it was too late. The barrier had closed and he was now alone with the woman.

Sarah jerked her head toward Casey. "Stop the car! We can't allow this!"

Casey said nothing and kept his eyes on the road and he continued driving.

"Casey! Stop the car! We have to—" Sarah said.

"No," Casey interrupted.

"What?" Sarah asked in shock.

"No. We don't do anything. We let Chuck do what he needs to do. We don't interfere. We let him do his job," he said.

"We can't leave him alone with her."

"Yes we can. Besides, I don't think that skirt will hurt him. She doesn't want to hurt him. We let Chuck do his job."

Sarah flinched at those words. She couldn't stop the exasperated sigh of frustration that escaped from her lips.

"Walker, relax! He's doing his job – just like you," Casey said.

Sarah's fist clenched. Oh how she wished she had someone to hit and fight with right now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About five minutes later, the barrier came down. Sarah quickly looked back. Megan had a bright smile on her face and her hair looked a little messed up. As did Chuck's. Sarah fought to control her anger. She started to warn Chuck to not raise that barrier again but he spoke before she had the chance.

"Stop at the street corner up ahead, on the right!" he requested.

"What?" Casey asked incredulously.

"Stop at that street corner up ahead."

"What for?" Casey grumbled.

"Just do it!" Chuck commanded.

Casey muttered a few things which no one could hear but slowed down the car and then stopped it where Chuck indicated. Chuck smiled at Megan, and with an "I'll be right back!" he exited the car.

"What's he doing?" Casey whispered as he and Sarah watched Chuck trot up to a vendor on the corner.

Sarah didn't answer. Instead, she looked toward the back seat and studied Megan. The woman was almost glowing. She turned away from the girl and looked out the side window to see Chuck returning to the car. He was holding one arm behind his back.

Once he got to the car, he opened the back seat door and leaned down to face Megan with one arm still behind his back. Megan looked at him inquiringly. Chuck pulled his arm out and held a single red rose to her.

"Oh!" Megan said as she looked at the flower. Her mouth dropped open a little in surprise and she continued to stare at the rose for a few seconds. Then she looked up at Chuck and smiled widely. "That's…that's so sweet Chuck. Thank you! Thank you so much!" she said. Then she took the rose.

Chuck got into the car, sat down beside her and then leaned over and kissed her. "I was hoping that you'd like that," he said after finishing the kiss.

"I love it!" Megan gushed.

Chuck smiled back at her.

Who wouldn't love that? And when did she start calling him Chuck? Sarah fumed as she watched the whole thing from the front seat. The only time Chuck had given her flowers was when she had gotten injured. And that smile that he gave Megan...that was the same smile that…. It felt as if her insides came crashing down as realization hit. He's smiling at her just like he smiles at me, Sarah thought bitterly.

And then Chuck raised the barrier to be alone with Megan again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They arrived at the Cacherel Restaurant about 10 minutes later. Casey pulled into a space near the entrance and Sarah got out before he finished parking. She stared at the car's back door waiting for it to open and for Chuck to get out. It seemed to take forever but the pair finally emerged. Chuck exited first. Once out, he stooped and reached out a hand to help Megan.

Sarah studied them. Megan straightened a shoulder strap on her dress as she got out of the car. Once again, her hair and Chuck's hair looked a little messed up. Chuck held up an arm for Megan to take. Which she did, happily, and they walked into the restaurant. Casey led while Sarah followed.

Cacherel Restaurant, an expensive and fancy eating establishment, wasn't a large place but it served excellent food. Sarah had expressed concerns about Chuck being with Megan in a crowded restaurant as risky for the Intersect and Beckman had agreed. Thus, Chuck had come up with the solution of the CIA renting or commandeering a small, high class restaurant and letting the dinner take place there with him and Megan as the only diners in the place for the night. That way, he noted, Sarah and Casey could keep control of the situation and keep him guarded if Megan tried anything. So for the night, the CIA had rented this entire restaurant.

A maitre de greeted Chuck and Megan as they walked in.

"Mr. Carmichael?" he asked.

Chuck nodded.

"We have your table ready and waiting sir. Please follow me," he said.

Megan gazed all around the restaurant noticing the absence of people. "Where is everybody?" she asked.

"I've rented the entire restaurant for us," Chuck said with a smile. Megan looked a little surprised.

"The good news is that we have the entire place all to ourselves," Chuck explained. "The bad news is that no one gets to see the gorgeous woman that I'm with tonight."

Megan beamed and smiled spectacularly at Chuck. Sarah tried to hide her annoyance but Casey noticed and smirked. Chuck and Megan sat at their table and waiter came over and handed them menus.

"So we don't need to wait on them or serve? We just keep an eye on things?" Sarah asked.

Casey nodded. "Bartowski wants us to hang back and try to be as unobtrusive as possible so not to spoil the romantic mood. But keep an eye on her and make sure that she doesn't slip Bartowski something in his food or drinks," he said.

Romantic mood? Oh, she'd keep an eye on her all right, Sarah thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chuck is doing his job. He's just doing his job, Sarah kept telling herself. Yet, the whole thing, the whole spectacle of Chuck heaping attention on another woman bothered Sarah. And that surprised her. After all, this wasn't the first time that she had to stand by while Chuck dated someone else. Lou. Jill. Suck it up and be happy for him, she had constantly told herself during those times. So this wasn't anything new and it's not hard, you can do this, she told herself. But much to her surprise, she did find it hard and unbearable to watch and listen to Chuck charming Megan. And it also shocked Sarah at how easily and skillfully he did it.

Casey had planted a bug on the table to help them monitor the situation. Both she and Casey had ear wigs and so Sarah got to hear every word. _Every_ _word_.

Throughout the whole dinner, he talked to Megan, he flattered Megan, he made Megan laugh, he made Megan feel special, and he smiled at Megan. In the same way that he smiles at me, Sarah raged. And it was working; it was all working spectacularly. In less than 10 minutes, he had Megan mesmerized. The girl looked adoringly at Chuck and hung onto his every word. The girl often reached out and touched Chuck. And the girl talked to Chuck. Ohhhhh, he had Megan all right, he had her. And he did it all on his own, he did it by being…well, he did it by being Chuck.

Sarah didn't like that. She didn't like that at all. This wasn't supposed to be Chuck doing this. This was supposed to be Charles Carmichael or someone else, just anyone but Chuck. _Not_ Chuck, not _my_ Chuck, she thought bitterly.

"Head in the game Walker, the food is coming," Casey said as he walked up to where Sarah was standing. Casey had been in the kitchen making sure that food, and only food, was being served.

Sarah watched as the waiter placed the plates of food in front of Chuck and Megan. They both ate and continued talking. And one point, they shared their food, giving samples to each other. Megan made a special show of taking the sample of Chuck's food from his offered fork with her lips. After she finished eating the sample, she purred at how delicious it was. Chuck leaned forward and kissed her. "Yes, it was," he remarked.

Sarah felt fury building up inside her. "I'll be right back," she muttered. She stalked off before Casey could say anything or stop her.

She stalked into the kitchen, bursting into there by slamming the push doors open. The few staff members in the room looked up in surprise. They quickly looked away from the sight of a furious and enraged Sarah Walker. She ignored them and walked down one of the aisles, wishing so much that one of them would make some rude remark so that she hit them, kick them or do something to enable her to let out some of this rage.

She whirled around. The waiters that had been in the kitchen had fled and now there were just two cooks. They busied themselves at stoves, not even looking her way. Sarah looked around, not sure what she was going to do. She spotted some knives resting on a counter. She snatched one and hurled it at the opposite wall.

It struck the wall with a loud "Whack!" She grabbed and threw another. And then another. And another. And then there weren't any more knives.

She slammed her palm on the counter and hung her head down.

He's just doing his job. He has to do this. He's doing this because he has to do this. It's his job, she said to herself. He didn't want to do this. He was only doing this because he had to do it. That was the only reason.

She knew that. She knew all of that. But did he have to be so good at it and enjoy himself so much? Did he?

She wouldn't cry. She absolutely wouldn't cry. But she couldn't stop the lone tear that escaped from one eye and trailed all the way down her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Megan was practically glowing as she and Chuck finished dinner and he escorted her back to the car. Casey was already in the driver's seat by the time they got there and Chuck opened the door for her. Sarah arrived on the passenger side of the front seat just as Chuck shut the back door. She got into the car, shut the door, and put on her seat belt. Casey started the engine and then drove the car out of the restaurant parking lot.

This is it. Now Chuck has to…. She didn't want to finish that thought. She glanced in the rearview mirror. The barrier was up and who knows what the two of them were doing. Sarah didn't want to think about it. She stared out the window as the car sped along the street, trying to find something, anything interesting or amusing to distract her, take her mind off what was about to happen.

"He's just doing his job."

Casey spoke softly, just above a whisper. But Sarah heard it. And she thought that she detected a trace of sympathy in the NSA agent's voice. But she was probably imagining that, she decided. She said nothing in reply and just continued to stare out the window.

Is this what it felt like for Chuck when she was flirting with a mark? she wondered. But before she could finish that thought, a whirring noise interrupted her. The barrier between the front and back seats was coming down. Sarah turned her head.

"Hey Casey! Pull over to the beach!" Chuck said.

Casey let out an exasperated sigh and looked like he was about to gripe. But Chuck beat him to the punch.

"Pull over to the beach!" he commanded. Then he raised the barrier back up.

Sarah looked back out the window. She hadn't even noticed that they were near the shore. Chuck taking Megan to a wide-open area like that wouldn't be a good idea. She turned back to Casey. He looked angry but he turned the car toward the beach.

"Casey?" she inquired.

He shook his head. "I know Walker, I know. But he's been right about everything with her so far. So, let's see what he has in mind."

He pulled the car into a parking space facing the beach and turned off the engine. Sarah heard the back door open. Both she and Casey instantly exited the car.

Chuck was crouched down on the ground and Megan was sitting on the edge of the back seat with her legs extended out to him.

"Chu…Agent Carmichael? Sir?" Sarah said, puzzled.

"Give me a moment," Chuck replied. "I'm a little busy here." Megan giggled.

He removed her shoes and then looked up at Megan. "You probably should slip back inside there and take off the hose. I don't think that will do too well against the sand," he suggested.

Megan giggled again. "I've got a better idea," she said. Then she reached under her skirt and moved up a little. A few seconds later, her hands emerged from under the skirt, one on each side of her slightly exposed thighs, sliding off the panty hose. She stopped her hands and then removed them from the hose which was a little bunched up about halfway up her thighs.

"How about you take off the rest?" she suggested huskily.

Sarah's eyes bulged and Casey smirked.

Chuck's eyes swept over Megan's exposed legs. He looked up at her face and smiled. And without taking his eyes off Megan, he took the hose in his hands and then very delicately and slowly slid it off. After the hose was removed, he bunched it up and tossed it over Megan's head into the back seat. Then he slid his hands back up her legs to the edge of the skirt and pulled it down. He stood up and held out his hand. With her eyes blazing and never taking them off Chuck, Megan stood up and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and jerked him to her. She kissed him – hard. They stood there kissing for a while.

Sarah's eyes narrowed. She was just about to say something when she noticed Casey watching her closely. She swallowed and said nothing.

The pair broke the kiss. Chuck put one arm around Megan and then faced Sarah and Casey. "We're going for a walk," he said as he started to escort Megan to the sand.

"One moment _Agent_ _Carmichael_!" Casey snapped. "Could I speak to you for a moment?" Chuck frowned. He turned to Megan and put one finger up to her lips. "Wait right here! This will only take a minute!" he said and walked over to Casey.

Sarah kept her eyes on the girl while Casey spoke to Chuck.

"What do you think you're doing? A walk alone on the beach is too risky," he said.

"Casey, please, let me do this. Follow me, keep me in your sight, but just let me do this. OK?"

Casey glared at him for a moment and then finally relented. "Fine! What do I care if you want to risk your neck!"

Chuck walked back to Megan, smiled and took her arm. "Sorry about that. Now, how about that walk?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah and Casey watched from about a dozen feet away as Chuck and Megan walked along the beach. Megan leaned against Chuck the whole way as he kept one arm wrapped around her. They walked for about 15 minutes in both the sand and along the edge of where the tide came up. Then Chuck escorted her over to a spot in the sand, where they sat down.

"Any idea what he's up to?" Casey asked as he and Sarah came to a halt from about 10 feet away from the pair.

"No," Sarah answered. She watched as Chuck talked to Megan. He leaned against her with his arm around her shoulders as they stared out in the water. She was unable to hear what he said to the girl but he looked serious. Sarah couldn't help but be reminded of that time that she and Chuck sat and talked on the beach, right after he got the Intersect in his head. It didn't feel right or fair to her that he was sitting there in the sand and talking with this girl like they did back then, right after he realized what had happened to him. That was our moment, she thought, that was our time and that's our place. All of that bothered her.

"Something's up," Casey said. The statement brought Sarah back to the present. She quickly looked over at Chuck. Megan's face was pressed against his chest and she had her arms wrapped tightly around him. Chuck held her close and stroked her hair and seemed to be talking softly to her. The pair stayed that way for several minutes.

Megan finally lifted up her head and looked at Chuck. She looked like she had been crying. Sarah could see him saying something to Megan but she couldn't hear what he said. Then he looked at Megan expectantly. After a moment, she nodded. Chuck hugged her. Then he stood and helped her up. She leaned closely against him. He put his arm around her and then they walked toward Sarah and Casey.

"We need to go back to the Castle," Chuck said.

Both Sarah and Casey stared at Chuck in surprise. They started to say something but Chuck repeated his request. Then, without waiting for an answer, he escorted Megan back to the car.

Sarah and Casey looked at each other.

"What's going on?" Casey asked.

"Let's find out," Sarah replied.

But once back in the car, Chuck told them nothing other than repeating his request to be taken back to the Castle. Casey started the engine, put the car in gear and they left the beach.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Upon arrival at the Castle, Chuck escorted Megan in and down the stairs where he led her to a computer. She worked on the computer for about 10 minutes and then stood up and away from it. "It's gone," she said. "You won't have to worry about it any more." Then she leaned down to the desk, grabbed a pen and then scribbled on a paper. She handed the paper to Chuck. "This is a storage facility where you'll find more copies of the books that I have left. What's in there and what was in the basement of my home are all the copies I had left."

"Thank you," Chuck said with a smile as he took the paper. He handed it to Sarah. Then he walked over to Megan's side and put his arm around her. "Come on. You need some rest," he said as he escorted her to the cell.

Sarah and Casey looked at each other again.

"What just happen here?" Casey asked.

Sarah said nothing. She went over to the computer and got on the internet. "The website is gone. She got rid of it," she said.

"But I thought that she wasn't going to do that unless Bartowski…."

Sarah said nothing. She re-checked the internet for the website and found nothing.

"How did Bartowski manage that without…." Once again, Casey didn't finish the sentence.

Sarah wondered that too. She was relieved that Chuck didn't have to sleep with that girl. But had he promised her something else in exchange? She turned away and walked toward the holding cell area. Chuck had just locked Megan up and was walking back. He loosened his tie.

"Agents!"

Sarah, Chuck and Casey turned to a monitor. Beckman's face was on the screen.

"I've been informed that the website has been removed. Mr. Bartowski?" she inquired.

"It's all taken care of General," Chuck said.

"I see," Beckman said. She stayed silent for a few seconds. "Report agents, now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

They met with the general for about 15 minutes going over what happened on the "date." And when they got to the part to where Megan shut down the website, Chuck merely said that he persuaded her. The general said nothing in reply nor did she ask how.

"All right then," she said finally. "Good work. Now as to all of the attention that Mr. Bartowski has received at the BuyMore."

"Ma'am, I think we can just wait that out. With the website gone, it should all just blow over. If we just keep Chuck away from the store for a few days, any who wander in there looking for him will probably just give up," Sarah said.

"Agreed. Mr. Bartowski, you are to stay with Agent Walker for the next few days. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And as to Megan Robinson, she will—"

"General, could I speak to you in private for a moment," Chuck interrupted.

The general looked a little surprised. "Of course Mr. Bartowski," she said. "Agents Walker and Casey, please leave us."

Both Sarah and Casey looked at Chuck curiously as they left the conference room.

"Yes Mr. Bartowski?" Beckman asked when they were alone.

"You were about to say what will happen to Megan. I'd like to talk to you about that."

**End Chapter 10**

**Next: Finishing Touches**

**NOTE: **What did Chuck do? All of that and more will be revealed in the next and final chapter! Please review! Thank you!


	11. Finishing Touches

**CHUCK VS. THE SUPER SPY**

**SUMMARY:** Chuck suddenly finds himself adored and pursued by many beautiful girls. What's going on? That's what Sarah and everyone else want to know.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own "Chuck."

-

**CHAPTER 11 – Finishing Touches**

Sarah looked into the Castle cell where Chuck had escorted Megan to after their date. Megan sat on the bench leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. Sarah studied her, pondering the whole evening while trying to determine if the woman was actually asleep.

"Can I help you Agent Walker?" Megan said with her eyes still closed.

Sarah did not reply as she continued to study the woman. Megan eventually opened her eyes and looked curiously at the CIA agent. "Is there something you want from me Agent Walker?" Megan persisted.

"I'm just wondering why you changed your mind. You seemed so…determined," Sarah said.

"About what?"

"Forcing Agent Carmichael to sleep with you."

Megan's eyes fell and she looked a little sad. She remained quiet for a while and seemed deep in thought about how to answer. Sarah wondered if she would answer but the woman finally did speak.

"Well…Agent Carmichael turned out to be…he seemed to think…." Megan paused for a moment and then raised her head to look directly at Sarah. "Let's just say that there turned out to be a lot more to Agent Carmichael than even I ever imagined. And that he put me and my feelings ahead of everything."

Sarah was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he told me that…." She stopped speaking and then seemed angry. "You want to know something? It's none of your business!" she snapped and then turned away. But then she immediately turned back and glared at Sarah. Her eyes narrowed and she frowned. "Just why are you so interested in what happened between me and Agent Carmichael?" she asked.

Sarah said nothing and willed her face and expression to remain neutral as Megan studied her intently. "Are you in love with Agent Carmichael?" Megan asked. She gazed at Sarah who still remained impassive and said nothing.

When no answer came, Megan huffed dismissively and shook her head.

"Well…can't say that I blame you if you are Agent Walker," she said. "I couldn't blame any woman for feeling that way. Agent Carmichael, he's …." She stopped and smiled and appeared to stare off into a distance. "I read what case files I could and asked around and tried to find something, _anything_ about him when I worked at the CIA. I saw this incredible agent, this magnificent man…this hero.

"He was so…inspiring. I have always wanted to be a writer. I wrote a lot of fan fiction but I had never had anything officially published. When I came across Agent Carmichael, writing stories about him just seemed so natural, so right for me. And what I wrote were the best stories that I had ever done. So I got my books printed up and then started trying to promote them and sell them. And all through that, from the moment I first found out about him, I wanted to meet him for real. And you know what? After meeting and talking to him, I now know that his files and what people had heard did nothing to tell me about the real agent Carmichael, the _real_ person. He really is a great guy."

Megan's smile then turned into a frown as she looked back at Sarah. "If you are in love with him, I hope you realize that," she said. Then she turned away and said nothing more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah wandered back to the Castle's main area and found Chuck waiting for her. He had changed out of his suit and back into casual clothes. "Think we could go home now?" he asked. "I'm really beat. This spy stuff is tiring."

Sarah nodded. Chuck looked at her, concerned. "Are you OK? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Wrong? There are lots of things wrong, Sarah thought. You necking with and doing who knows what else with Megan in the back seat of the car. You buying her flowers. You smiling at her with that smile that I thought was mine. You taking off her panty hose like you did. You taking her to our beach. You being so enthusiastic and nice and so…Chuck with her.

All of that ran through her mind. "I'm fine," she said. And then she added, "Just glad this is all over."

Chuck smiled and nodded. "I'll second that. And it all turned out OK, didn't it?"

He was smiling at her…with that smile, _her_ smile. That was the smile that he gave to her when seeing her and _only_ her. The smile that focused totally and completely on her, the smile that silently conveyed so much of what was unsaid between them…her smile. But he had used that very same smile on Megan. And it bothered her.

As did all of those other things that she had seen him do tonight….

"It did turn out OK," Sarah agreed. Then she frowned and added, "But it could have been a disaster with all of the risks that you took."

"What?"

"You shouldn't have done all of those things you did tonight Chuck. They were too risky. You could have gotten hurt or kidnapped," she said.

He looked puzzled. "Excuse me?"

"You were out of line. And you overdid it. This was not a date or something to enjoy. Letting your guard down like that was dangerous and foolish. Not only for you but also for Casey and me."

Chuck now looked angry. "Well excuse me for not following the CIA seduction textbook. I haven't had the privilege of reading or even seeing it. But I thought the objective was to get her to shut down that website. And I accomplished that."

A voice in the back of her mind told her to stop, to not go any further. But everything that happened tonight and all of those things that he did with Megan still bothered her. She couldn't stop.

"By taking unnecessary risks, by going off by yourself with that woman, by putting yourself in vulnerable positions and situations with her, by straying away from my protection and Casey's protection," she rattled off. Her mind kept telling her to quit. But she was on a roll and she couldn't stop as she felt it all coming out of her. "Yes, the objective was to get her to shut down the website but without endangering you or anyone else. Your safety is far too important to risk just so that you can cop some feels."

Chuck looked in shock at all she said. He stared at her silently for a moment as if questioning who was this person standing in front of him? He finally let out a breath and shook his head. Then he faced Sarah with an angry look on his face.

"You weren't the one who was facing life in a bunker. You weren't the one who was going to lose whatever normal life he had left. You weren't the one who could have possibly never again seen his family, his friends, and the woman he loves again. But I was. So I would have done anything to avoid that," he said.

He then looked at Sarah intently. He seemed about to say something else but clamped his mouth shut. Then he abruptly turned away from her, muttered "I'll go stay in the car!" and marched up the stairs and out the Castle door.

Sarah stood there, saying nothing. She couldn't. She was surprised and shocked. Out of all that he had said to her, the only thing she could now hear, think and feel were four words: "the woman he loves."

Chuck loves me, she thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah turned off the blow dryer and shook her hair. It had felt good to shower. She put the blow dryer in the bathroom drawer and stared at herself in the mirror and thought about what to do next.

The car ride with Chuck from the Castle to her hotel had been a silent trip. The first words spoken since their argument had been Chuck's declaration that he was going to shower immediately after they had stepped into her room. After Chuck had showered, it had been her turn. She was glad he had showered. That woman's perfume was all over him. She had to smell it on him after the date, when they were in the Castle, during the car ride back to her hotel, in the elevator, and in the hotel room. As soon as he got in the shower, she marched into that bathroom, gathered up all of his clothes that reeked of the perfume, deposited them in the laundry hamper and put fresh clothes in the bathroom for him to wear. It was a relief to have that smell off of him.

Sarah stared intently at herself in the mirror.

_James Bond on steroids._

_Let's just say that there turned out to be a lot more to Agent Carmichael than I ever imagined. And that he also had a lot more consideration for me and my feelings than I thought he would._

_I saw this incredible agent, this magnificent man…this hero. After meeting and talking to him, I now know that his files and what people had heard did nothing to tell me about the real agent Carmichael, the real person. He really is a great guy."_

_The woman he loves._

How many times had she taken Chuck for granted, not realized what a real hero and what a great guy he is? Megan and those other analysts just looked at his files, just looked at Chuck on paper. And what did they see? Sarah thought. He's been right in front of your eyes for all of this time. And what did you see? What did you see?

"Chuck is in love with you," Sarah saw herself say in the mirror.

She has suspected – _no_, she had _known_ that for some time. But she had never said it out loud because – why hadn't she ever admitted that to herself?

"And you're in love with Chuck," Sarah saw herself say in the mirror.

She had known that for some time now too. And she had never said that out loud either. And why not? she wondered. Was she afraid? Afraid of what? Afraid that it may not work out? Afraid that they may separate the two of them? Afraid that loving Chuck may actually make her happy?

Megan is right. Chuck is a great guy! He's in love with you. And you're in love with him, Sarah thought. So are you going to do something about it? Or are you just going to stand by and let another Lou or Jill or Captain Parker try to steal him?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah stepped out of the bathroom. The room was dark and Chuck was in bed. She walked over to her side of the bed and looked at him, apparently sleeping on his side with his back turned to her. But he wasn't asleep. She knew him too well to know when he was actually asleep or not. She pulled down the covers on her side and slipped in.

She moved over to him, spooned herself against his back, wrapped one arm and one leg around him and pressed her head against his shoulder and neck. At first he stiffened. But Sarah stayed where she was, enjoying the feel and smell of him and waiting for him to relax. Eventually he did and leaned back against her and placed his arm on hers.

She kept pressed against him. "Can we talk?" she asked softly.

Chuck pulled away from her, turned over and looked at her. "You want to talk?" he asked incredulously.

She almost smiled at his reaction. She couldn't blame him for being so surprised. How often had she ever talked to him – _really_ talked to him? How often had she ever really talked to anyone? She nodded in answer to his question and leaned into him. She felt his arms wrap around her and pull her into another embrace. She was glad to be in his arms, to be back near him. She was content to stay in his embrace for the rest of the night. She let herself enjoy the moment for a little while longer before speaking.

"I now know how it feels," she said quietly.

"How what feels?" he asked.

"To see and hear…." She paused. As always, expressing her feelings was not a strong point for her. But she needed to say this, to get it out so that he would know why she acted like she did earlier at the Castle. She let out a breath as she lowered her head against his chest, right under his chin. And she kept it there as she continued. "To see and hear someone flirting, making out and trying to seduce someone else. To have to stand there and watch them do all that. And that someone is someone that you…you care about…care about a great deal."

Chuck didn't say anything immediately after she stopped. He tightened his arms around her a little more. "Well, I got a taste of the other side, meaning being the one who has to do that flirting and stuff. And that isn't easy either. In fact, it's really hard. It really wears on you."

They were both silent after that. Then Sarah clutched him more tightly and tried to get closer to him, to feel more of him. "I'm sorry for those things I said earlier," she said quietly. "You didn't deserve that. You didn't deserve that at all."

His arms squeezed her gently and his lips kissed the top of her head. "It's OK. This has been a tough case for everyone. At least it's finally over," he said.

They both got quiet again as they lay there in each other's arms. Then Sarah asked the question that had been on her mind all night.

"How did you it?" she asked.

"Do what?" he replied.

"How did you convince her to shut down the website and turn over all the copies of the books without sleeping with her? She seemed pretty intent on that. How did you do it?" she asked.

Part of her didn't want to know. Knowing the answer frightened her a little. Had he promised Megan something else instead?

"Well, there were several things that helped. And one thing was that Megan is a very romantic person. Hence her not wanting to have sex with me," Chuck explained.

Sarah looked up at him with disbelief. "Chuck, don't be ridiculous. Yes she did want to have sex with you. So much so that she was willing to force you, to blackmail you…make you do something that you didn't want to do."

"Correction. She wanted to _make love_ with me _not_ have sex with me. Megan wasn't looking for or hoping for sex. She was looking for and hoping for love and romance," he said.

Puzzlement formed on Sarah's face. Chuck continued, not waiting for to say anything.

"I read those books that she wrote. They weren't really adventures or mysteries or espionage novels. They were more romances. I could tell that whoever wrote them had a very romantic sense. At least I thought the writer did. So I didn't have to seduce Megan, I had to romance her. And that was kind of hard and I felt guilty about doing that, pretending to be interested in her romantically," he explained.

"You sure did a good job," Sarah muttered.

Chuck looked at her. "Okkkkaaayyyy. Anyway, as I was saying, Megan is a romantic person. So that's where the cameras helped."

Sarah looked at him, puzzled again, "What?"

Chuck nodded. "Yeah, you could say that I owe it all to the cameras for surveillance on me."

Sarah still didn't understand and looked quizzically at Chuck.

"Megan, being the romantic person that she is, wouldn't want to have cameras recording her and me doing, uh, making…well, you know. All during the night, I was trying to be as romantic as possible. That was really important. I had to make it look like that I not only wanted to be with her but I wanted things to be romantic and special. And after doing that, I talked to her about the cameras while we were on the beach. I told her about them and asked her if she wanted a recording of us in the CIA database, on the internet and floating around for everybody and anyone to see. I asked her if she wanted photographs and images of us made from that recording or even someone making copies of the recording and selling them like a porn film. Now I know that the CIA wouldn't do that with the recordings. At least I hope they wouldn't. I just had to make her think that they or someone would or that something like that could happen. And then I asked her if she wanted that done to that special moment between us. I was gambling that she wouldn't. And she didn't. That was the last thing that she wanted."

Sarah couldn't believe it. Chuck solved the whole problem once again without the Intersect or any agent techniques. He solved it by…well, by just being Chuck.

"That's why you did all of those nice things for her. You were trying to be as romantic as possible to her and make it as romantic as possible for her. And then when she found out about the cameras…." She trailed off, not finishing.

Chuck looked at her, perplexed. "You really didn't think I was seriously interested in her, did you? You really didn't think any of that was real for me, did you?"

Yes, she thought. But out loud she said nothing as she tried again to avoid looking at him. She tried to think of something to change the subject. And then something else occurred to her.

"What were you and Beckman talking about after the date?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just trying to convince the general to not put Megan in prison. I had told Megan that I would do what I could to help her out and keep her out of jail," he answered.

"Chuck!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sarah, I realize that she endangered the Intersect project. But exactly what crime did Megan commit here? She didn't expose any secrets. She didn't and doesn't even know anything about the Intersect. She didn't steal anything. She didn't kill anyone. She wrote some spy romance-adventures based on me – or what she thought was me. She was just a fan, someone whose hobby has taken over their life. I've seen hundreds of people like that at Comic-Con. She's not a bad person. She…well, she just needs a life. I talked to Beckman and tried to convince her to hire Megan back as an analyst."

"Chuck! I was not concerned about the Intersect. I am concerned about you. She tried to force you into doing something that you didn't want to do. There's something dangerously wrong with someone like that!"

"I know that. But I don't think that deep down, Megan is a bad person. And I know that she kind of has a screw loose. But I think if she gets some help then maybe…."

"And what did Beckman say?" Sarah asked.

"She said that the other analysts had already talked to her about it. It turns out that Megan was one of the best analysts they had. They want her back. And Beckman seemed willing to consider it. However, they're first going to make sure that Megan knows that she's hanging on by a thread here. They're going to put her in a minimum security prison for about a month and then they'll approach her about getting a second chance and coming back to the CIA. She'll also have to undergo psychiatric treatments. That way, she can see that she better not blow it, otherwise it's back to jail."

"And that's what you talked about with Beckman in private?"

Chuck nodded. "So…case closed and…." And then he looked at her with a sly grin.

"What?" Sarah questioned.

Chuck looked proud of himself for a moment. "You believed all of those romantic things I did! Hey, I'm really good at seduction!" he declared.

Sarah punched him in the shoulder.

"Owwwww!"

"It was not a game or a contest _Agent Carmichael_!" Sarah reprimanded.

"I know that but…well…I hadn't ever done that and…uhhhhh…I wanted to do…well, I thought…oh, never mind," he sputtered. He rubbed his shoulder and then grumbled, "You didn't have to hit me so hard."

"Yes I did. Being proud or bragging about being good at seducing another woman is not the way to get on the good side of the woman you love," Sarah explained.

Chuck stared at her. "What did you say?"

Sarah smiled and stroked his hair with one hand. Then she stroked his face and then trailed down to his chest. "The woman you love, remember? You said earlier at the Castle that you were going to be separated from the woman you love," she whispered as she continued her stroking.

Chuck looked at her with disbelief for a moment. He wasn't used to her being so forthcoming. She knew that. But she resolved to get him used to that. After all, they were going to be spending a lot of time together in the next few days. And well beyond that, Sarah resolved.

"Oh…well…how nice…I mean…." Chuck rambled. Sarah moved closer, wrapped her arms around him and silenced him with a kiss. After the kiss ended, they lay there, still embraced. Chuck grinned.

"And you just assumed that I was talking about you when I said the woman I love, right?"

"WHAT?" Sarah shouted. She pushed him over onto his back, straddled him, pinned his arms above his head and affixed him with a deadly glare.

"Kidding! Kidding! Kidding!" Chuck blurted out with a grin and chuckled. "I was just kidding! I was just kidding!"

"You better have been!" Sarah declared, still pinning him down on the bed.

"Well come on! Don't you think I deserved to get a shot in? After all, you've never let me know how you feel." He grinned at her again. "And you still haven't told me," he added.

"Told you what?"

"Well, you know I'm in love with you. But what about you? What about how you feel?" he said.

She leaned down and kissed him, hard. Then she pulled back slightly and looked directly into his eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he said right back.

She kissed him again and started pulling at his shirt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was difficult to think clearly much less talk. All Sarah could manage was to try to catch her breath while a flood of emotions – love, happiness, pleasure, giddiness, satisfaction, ecstasy and so much more – raced through her mind. Eventually and finally, she managed one coherent thought: Wow!

Making love with Chuck had been…Wow! That's all she could think right now. Wow!

Chuck leaned over toward Sarah, looking concerned. "Are you OK?" he asked as he gently stroked her hair and her face.

Sarah grasped him and kissed him fervently. Wow! she thought again.

"Are you OK?" Chuck repeated after they stopped kissing.

She nodded emphatically. And then she wrapped her arms tightly around him and kissed him some more. And as she did, she realized that once again, she had vastly underestimated Chuck Bartowski.

Definitely keep those brunettes away from him, she resolved as she continued kissing Chuck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah sighed as she filled the bins of frozen yogurt at the Orange Orange. It was five days since they had wrapped up the Megan Robinson case as she, Chuck and Casey had referred to it. Chuck was back at the BuyMore and things seemed normal. In the past two days, a couple of girls had appeared looking for Charles Meyerson. But Chuck had handled them easily and quickly. So things really were getting back to normal.

Actually, _better_ than normal, Sarah thought with a smile on her face. Being in a real relationship with Chuck was great. They were both a little worried about Casey and Beckman finding out. But they were both willing to do anything to stay together. So we can both handle whatever comes our way, Sarah thought confidently.

The intercom on her watch buzzed.

"Walker! Get over now! Hurry!" Casey demanded.

"What is it? Is Chuck all right?"

"Just get over here! _Now_!"

Were a bunch of those girls back? Sarah wondered as she quickly locked up the Orange Orange and ran to the BuyMore. Casey met her at the door the second she ran into the store. He gripped one of her arms.

"You have to stop this Walker! Do _not_ allow this to happen!" he demanded.

Sarah looked at him. He actually looked worried. "Casey, what is going on?" She quickly looked at the Nerd Herd station. Empty. "Where's Chuck?"

"That's why I called you Walker. You have to stop it!"

"Stop what? Where is Chuck? Is he all right?"

"No, he's not all right. You have to stop this!"

Sarah, instantly concerned, looked all over the store. "Casey, where is Chuck? Tell me _right now_!"

"There, over there!" Casey said, pointing to the right. Sarah finally saw Chuck. A customer was standing in front of him, almost blocking him from view. What was going on? Sarah wondered. Chuck appeared to be fine, just helping a customer.

"Is that someone he flashed on?" she asked.

"No! Walker, don't you recognize who that is he's talking to?"

Sarah looked again. It was woman, a tall brunette, she thought with some annoyance. The woman's back was turned to Sarah and she couldn't see her face.

"Walker! What are you waiting for? Get over there and mark your turf!"

Sarah looked at Casey in shock. Casey was worried about some woman possibly flirting with Chuck? Usually she was the one to get upset about that. What was going on? She looked again at the woman and then she recognized her. She looked completely different without her uniform.

"Captain Parker," Sarah said out loud with some annoyance.

"Yes! Now get over there Walker and stop this! The geek absolutely, positively must _not_ start dating that woman!" he urged.

Sarah stopped and looked at the NSA agent. He really did not like Captain Parker and he was really worried that Chuck would start a relationship with her. This has possibilities, Sarah thought.

"Casey, Chuck is tired of having a fake relationship. I'm just his pretend girl friend. He wants something real, something normal. We shouldn't interfere," she said.

"Oh come on Walker! Chuck is hooked on you and will roll over and play dead at a snap of your fingers. Do _not_ let him date that!"

"So you want me to compromise myself with Chuck?"

"Walker! You know and I know that's what you want and that's what he wants." He cast a wary eye toward Chuck and Captain Parker. Chuck laughed at something the woman said.

"Please Walker. _Not_ her," he muttered.

"I may have to go beyond normal means here Casey. It may not be easy. You know how much Chuck wants a normal life with a normal relationship. I don't think it would be right to interfere with Chuck's chances for a real girl friend unless I was really serious," she noted.

"Whatever you have to do, please, do it!"

"And then you'll report me to Beckman and get a 49B enacted?"

"No, no, _no_! I swear Walker. I won't!"

"If I do this, you won't report me or interfere or keep us apart?" Sarah asked.

"You have my word Walker. As long as it doesn't interfere with our work, I'll always look the other way," Casey promised.

"_Your word_? You swear?" she persisted.

"You have my word, Walker."

"OK Casey. I'll take care of it," Sarah said as she headed toward Chuck.

"Thank God! The combination of that woman and Bartowski would be too much," Casey grumbled.

Don't worry Casey, Captain Parker and any other woman won't be getting him, Sarah thought as she marched toward Chuck. He's mine and I have no intention of ever giving him up.

**The End**

**NOTE:** I got the idea for this story after reading LeeCan's "Sarah Vs. The Missing Asset." In one part of that story, Sarah discovers that Chuck has quite the fan base in the CIA's analyst department wondering who this "James Bond on steroids" is that is accomplishing all of these incredible things. I thought "What if one of those analysts was so enamored with 'Agent Carmichael' that she started a website and wrote some novels based on him and that resulted in Chuck getting a lot of unwanted attention? It might be fun!" So I contacted LeeCan who graciously allowed me to use that idea for a story. Thank you again to LeeCan!

**ANOTHER NOTE:** And with the end of this story, it's time to say "Thank you!" I hope you enjoyed reading this story. And thank you so much for reviewing. This story set a new personal record for me for the total number of reviews. And in case you're interested, I am working on another Chuck story. I just started, so it may be a while before I start posting chapters.

**AND ANOTHER NOTE:** I've often expressed my wishes and hopes that some Chuck fan fiction writers would finish the stories that they started and not leave us there wondering how it ended. And with that in mind, has anyone ever thought of starting a poll in which Chuck fan fiction fans could go and nominate and vote on the Chuck stories that they'd most like to see finished? I don't know how to do polls on this site. Is there anyone out there who would be willing to try to set this up?


End file.
